Lonely Boy
by Rita Arabella Black
Summary: What if Harry hadn't been sorted into Gryffindor? What if the Sorting Hat had put him where he rightfully belonged? Slytherin. For the I Never Challenge. The story continues.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling. For the I Never challenge—yeah, like I'd **_**ever**_** put Harry in Slytherin.**

There had always been a dark side to him; though he hid it well. That was until the Sorting Hat saw through him and made the final decision to place him where he rightfully belonged: Slytherin. In later years, everyone would blame his dark side to being possessed by Lord Voldemort. It was as good as an excuse as anything else.

Had he been sorted in another house, would his attitude and demeanor been different? There was a sinister edge in Slytherins' expressions and countenance. He had that sinister-arrogant look about him as well. The students were frightened of him. It was he, after all who had survived the killing curse. And they looked at him oddly. There was not a friendly face in the whole school. Even the teachers avoided speaking to him. What was he going to do, for Merlin's sake? Make them all disappear like Voldemort did? He was a Slytherin, undoubtedly, but there was so much more to him than that.

Hadn't he proved himself? After all, he'd saved that pretty little red-haired girl from the basilisk in his second year. He had talked it in to letting her go; stunning everyone that he spoke parseltongue. Everyone seemed to blame him for the opening of the Chamber of Secrets.

All of Hogwarts jeered him when he was chosen as the fourth Tri-Wizard champion even though he showed remarkable courage and cunning by winning; what he didn't tell anyone was who he met face-to-face when he grabbed the cup and was transported to the lonely dark cemetery. He watched the re-birth of Lord Voldemort that night.

As odd as it sounded, his only friend was a man who appeared to hate him the most. The Slytherin boys and girls steered clear of him, but the head of the house, Professor Snape was the only person who spoke to him at all and it seemed that he resented having to communicate with him at all.

Being in Hogwarts was not too different from his life with the Dursley's. It was a sad and lonely life. Even the Slytherin bully, Draco Malfoy left him alone. The boy who lived could be the "invisible man" for all anyone cared.

The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore smiled at him in the halls, but never spoke to him directly; all the messages were passed through Professor Snape. Harry thought there was much more to Professor Dumbledore that he showed, but he wasn't revealing anything.

Was this how his life was supposed to be? A freak, just like Petunia called his mother? Everyone knew his name, but no one really knew him. Everyone stared and whispered but no one spoke to him.

But she looked at him differently. Sometimes he caught her looking at him, and he would smile and she didn't turn away; she'd smile back. _Sometimes_. The red haired girl with determined eyes didn't look like she was afraid of anything.

Harry found that the best place for him was under the old wizard's oak tree by the lake. Hardly anyone came around and he felt a sense of belonging there, though he had no idea why. It was a Sunday afternoon and most of the students were in Hogsmeade. He had no desire to be stared at by a whole village, so he rarely went to town. He settled in working on his DADA homework. Professor Umbridge assigned a whole parchment on Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic.

"Damn!" he said as his pot of ink tipped over and began soaking the parchment. He grabbed the pot, which spilled on his hand. "Damn!" he repeated. Standing up, the ink spread down the front of his robes.

"Goodness! What language," a voice from behind him chided. The red-haired girl stepped from behind the tree. "I thought you were a wizard," she said with a laugh in her voice. She pointed her wand at his robes and said, "_Tergeo!"_ siphoning the ink from his robes and the parchment. She handed him her handkerchief and he wiped the ink from his hand.

"Thanks," he said handing the handkerchief back to her.

She giggled, "Keep it.

Harry looked at the cloth. "Thanks."

The girl started to turn.

"I'm Harry," he said shyly.

She grinned again. "I know. My name's Ginny." She held out her hand. "You know, Harry. I never thanked you," she said.

Harry looked confused. "Thank me for what?"

"For saving my life. I'm the girl who was almost killed by the basilisk in my first year."

Harry blushed. He hadn't recognized her, but of course he wasn't paying attention to her face that day; he had to worry about bigger things.

"Did you really kill it?" she asked.

He nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

Ginny leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

Harry blushed again and looked down at the ground. No one had spoken to him that kindly in the five years he'd been at Hogwarts.

"My dad says you should have been in Gryffindor," she said suddenly. "I couldn't believe when my brothers told me you got sorted into Slytherin. I saw you the first time you got on the train to Hogwarts. You sat with my brother, Ron." Ginny sat down next to the tree. She looked up at Harry and he sat down next to her.

"The Sorting Hat is never wrong," Harry said.

"Oh, bull shit," Ginny said. "Sorry. My brother Charlie talked the hat out of putting him in Ravenclaw. I think it was probably Hufflepuff; he's too stupid to be in Ravenclaw. Anyway, he talked it into Gryffindor."

"Oh." Harry didn't know what else to say.

"Don't you just hate Delores Umbridge? The Ministry's taking over Hogwarts and pretty sure I'll wager she'll be head mistress. She's such a toad-looking thing."

"I guess."

Ginny squinted. "You don't talk much, do you?" she asked.

"Not really," he admitted.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked, quickly changing subjects. "You took that moron, Pansy to the Yule Ball. Sorry. Is she your girlfriend? I never see you sitting with anyone. You're a bit of a loner, aren't you?"

He nodded. "She's not my girlfriend. I think Professor Snape made her go with me."

"Did you see who Hermione Granger went with? Viktor Krum. Oh my stars. Isn't he handsome?"

"I, uh," he stammered.

"Harry," she began.

He looked at her. For the first time she seemed a little unsure of herself. "Yes?"

"Do you mind me talking to you like this?"

He shook his head quickly. "No, not at all. No one ever talks to me."

"I know. I think it's because of who you are."

"What do people think I'm going to do? Shoot death rays out of my scar?"

Ginny laughed.

"I try to get on with people."

"I know. Do you mind if I talk to you?"

"No!" he said a little too quickly. "I mean, that would be great."

Ginny smiled. "Good. I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow, all right?"

He nodded as he stood up. He reached out his hand and helped Ginny to her feet."

Her smile made him feel all warm inside. He blushed again.

Ginny licked her lips and put her hands on his arms and kissed him lightly on the lips. She stepped back and both of them were blushing. "That was nice," she said. "Good bye."

Harry watched her leave. He touched his finger to his lips.

**A/N: Again. I haven't decided if I should continue the story or leave it alone. Feedback would be greatly appreciated. Sincerely.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am overwhelmed by the positive response and encouragement for me to continue this story. Thank you so much. --Rita**

Chapter 2

The noise was off in a distance. He couldn't identify it at first. He was running toward the noise. _What was it?_ He couldn't identify where he was either. It was dark, and the ground was wet. There was another set of footsteps running away. He was in a tunnel somewhere and whoever it was that was running away was crying. It was a normal cry; it was panicked. The figure stumbled.

_"Please, don't. Please." _It was a girl's voice. She was pleading, and terribly frightened.

He could help her if he could only get to her. He had no idea who or what was chasing her. He turned a corner and she saw that it was Ginny. She was on the floor, trying to scramble away.

"Ginny!" Take my hand," he said reaching out. But she screamed and struggled to get up.

"_Don't hurt me," _she begged. She was crying. Harry reached out his hand again and there was blood all over the floor. Ginny grabbed her neck, trying desperately to stop the flow. Someone was killing her!

_"Harry! Please don't hurt me. Please!"_

Harry woke up and his scar was pounding. He was covered in sweat and he couldn't catch his breath. Ginny! No, he screamed silently. The parchment he used to write the letter to Ginny was balled up and lay at the foot of his bed.

He started the letter before he fell asleep. He wanted to tell Ginny how much he enjoyed talking with her and was looking forward to spending more time with her. He kept the handkerchief she'd given him and that evening, he pulled out the handkerchief. It was very frilly and had her initials embroidered on it. His fingers traced the initials and he quickly tucked it into his pajama top when he heard one of his roommates get up. He was afraid he would take the handkerchief away from him. He felt silly reacting that way; no one ever seemed to care what he was doing. He waited until the student left the room before he pulled out the piece of linen and held it close to him.

He looked around his bed for the handkerchief but it was nowhere to be found. He took the parchment and smoothed it out. Instead of the simple letter of thanks, the ink had smudged and had turned blood red. The scrawls on the paper were his writing but the words were not his. They were vile and threatening. It described in the most obscene terms what Harry planned to do to Ginny.

_This is why no one can get close to you, _a voice in his head taunted him. _You are evil._

Harry wanted to scream a denial but his head was pounding and he felt like he was going to throw up. It was getting light outside and he knew people would be starting to get up. He got out of bed and tidied up. He took the parchment and began tearing it into little pieces.

He went up to the dining hall for breakfast. He looked for Ginny, who was sitting at the Gryffindor table, laughing and talking with her friends. Suddenly she looked at him and smiled. He froze. He wanted to smile back at her, but he was so afraid. What if he hurt her? What if it wasn't just a dream?

Harry had had these dreams before; dreams where people were running away from him, frightened. But this was the first time he'd actually recognized anyone. In these dreams, he was consumed by such anger and hatred that he felt quite capable of killing someone. He would die if he hurt Ginny or any other living being, for that matter.

When Harry didn't return her smile, Ginny got up and in front of the whole school, she walked over to him. It didn't seem to bother her that everyone, including the faculty were staring at them. She grabbed the lapels of his robe and boldly kissed him on the mouth. The whole school exploded into gasps and then giggles as her brother Ron turned absolutely purple.

Harry's face was scarlet, but Ginny had a smug look. She tossed her hair in a flippant manner, turned and walked out of the dining hall, her head held high. The dining hall erupted in chattering. Harry stood watching her. The room got very quiet as everyone began staring at him. He turned and ran after her.

"W-why did you do that?" he asked somewhat out of breath. For a girl, Ginny Weasley was very fast and it took him a long time before he caught up with her.

Ginny turned, causing Harry to run into her. "Because you ignored me, that's why," she said placing her hand on Harry's chest.

Harry looked at Ginny's hand; it felt red hot on his skin. "I'm sorry," he said.

"You know what your problem is, Harry Potter?" she asked rhetorically. "I'll tell you. You need to man up!" She whirled around and stormed off.

"Ginny wait!" he called after her. She hesitated for a second, but turned to face him.

"Yes?" She spread her arms out in a questioning gesture.

"I don't know if it's a good idea for you to talk to me anymore," he said.

Ginny's face flushed. She looked surprised and somewhat stunned for a moment, then she merely shrugged. "Oh, did I hurt widdle Harrykins's feelings? No problem, then. See you around Harry." She gave him a mock salute and spun on her heels, taking off very quickly in the opposite direction.

She had to get out of there fast or she knew she'd embarrass herself by sobbing. No, dammit, Harry Potter was _not_ going to see her cry. What was wrong with him, she steamed. Boys all over school were fighting for her attention. Ginny Weasley was exactly the kind of girl boys drooled over. It was Harry's loss.

Harry watched her stomp away from him. He desperately wanted to run after her, but then again, he was afraid that his dreams were true and he would hurt her. The evil inside him was capable of unspeakable things and he'd rather be without her than run that risk.

The rest of the day was miserable. During the classes that Slytherin had with Gryffindor, Ginny's brother gave him menacing looks. Every time Harry turned around Ron was sneering at him.

After class that day, he went back to his inner sanctum, the old wizard's oak, clutching his book bag to his chest. Unbelievable, she was waiting for him.

"Ginny!" he said, grinning in spite of himself.

"Hello, Harry," Ginny said. "You owe me an apology _and _an explanation."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry looked at Ginny and then sighed. He looked back down at the ground. "I, uh. I am sorry, but I really don't think we should see each other anymore."

For a flash of a second, Ginny looked hurt, but then she crossed her arms across her chest. "And why is that?" she asked, cocking her head to one side.

He thought about lying to her, telling her she was ugly or something ridiculous, but the look of determination on her face made him what to tell her everything; things that he had held inside for too long.

"I'm not who you think I am," he said finally. "I'm dangerous."

She looked amused, but didn't say anything.

"I could honestly hurt you and I don't want to do that." He looked very, very sad. "My parents died because of me, I can't get close to anyone because I couldn't stand for that to happen again."

"You didn't _kill _them. _You-know-who _did. You certainly can't blame yourself for that."

Harry looked down at his hands. "I think I must have."

Ginny took his hands in hers. "Look, Harry Potter, there are hundreds of wizards out there who are depending on you. You have given them hope. "

"But how? I haven't done anything. I can't do anything. I wouldn't even know what to do."

"Merlin, you're a whiner." She laughed. "I'm joking. You are brilliant; you just need to believe in yourself."

Ginny sighed dramatically. "I'm not giving up on you, Harry. I'm going to be here. I'm going to be your friend. I'm not afraid."

Harry wished she would have kissed him again but, she didn't. He watched her leave and he felt disappointed. He was glad she wouldn't take no for an answer, but he was still worried about hurting her.

Suddenly, Harry knew what he had to do. He had to tell others what he'd seen in the grave yard. The part of him that was aware of what was going on sincerely wanted to fight the evil part. He doubted if anyone would believe him, but what was new about that? The only question he had was who should he tell? Professor Snape? That might backfire if the rumors of him being a death eater were true. He despised Professor Umbridge and he was terrified of Dumbledore.

Harry thought about it more that evening. He went to the library where he knew he'd be left alone and began finishing his homework. There seemed to be more people about, for some reason. He heard grumblings about Professor Umbridge and how she was ruining the school. The voices were very low, so he couldn't recognize them, but he saw that most of the students were Gryffindors; one girl who had bushy hair seemed to be doing most of the talking. _What was her name? _It was that smart Granger girl. She went to the Yule Ball with Victor Krum; Ginny told him that. One of the boys was Ron, Ginny's brother, who didn't like him at all. He'd been friendly the first day they met on the train. Maybe they could have been friends if he hadn't been sorted in Slytherin. Anyway, he sure didn't like him now after having him see Ginny kiss him.

The other boy with the others was the one that Professor Snape abused on a daily basis in Potions. His name was Neville Longbottom. Oddly, Harry had dreamed about him. He thought Longbottom was a lot like him. Perhaps he could be friends with him one day. He took the abuse fairly well. He was a lot smarter than he looked, Harry decided. There was something about him he really liked.

Boldly, he got to his feet and walked over to the group of people. They looked up when he approached and immediately fell silent. He smiled shyly and unbelievably, they (except Ron, of course) smiled back.

"Hello," the Granger girl said.

The Longbottom boy looked extremely uncomfortable, very nervous, but he nodded at Harry. The Weasley kid sort of rolled his eyes and looked at him with a kind of menacing-bored look. The others, two boys named Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas and the Weasley twins just looked at him.

He smiled shyly. "I don't mean to interrupt…"

"You're not," Granger said quickly. "We were just talking about Professor Umbridge," she lowered her voice as if the woman would hear her. "We're concerned about what's happening to Hogwarts with her in charge."

Neville Longbottom winced when the girl said Umbridge's name. He looked very nervous. Harry knew exactly how he felt.

"Ah, yes, the good Professor," Harry said, smiling wryly.

"Hi, Harry." Harry flushed as he turned around. It was Ginny. He grinned in spite of himself. She graced him with a smile. "I'm happy to see you." She stood next to him and immediately he felt calm.

"I'm glad you're here," Hermione Granger said. She looked at Ginny knowingly. "How was your DADA today?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "It's a good thing you-know-who isn't back and all is well with the Ministry," she said.

"But he is back," Harry said quickly. "I know. I saw him."

"I knew it!" Hermione said. "At the tournament. They said Cedric's death was an accident, but I watched you; there was something else, wasn't there?"

Harry looked at Ginny and then at Hermione. "Yes," he said just barely a whisper. "Voldemort killed him."

Neville blanched.

"I don't believe you," Ron said.

"Fine," he said, shrugging. "I don't expect you to. But I saw things that scared me. I can't describe everything, but he has followers…"

"Death eaters," Hermione supplied.

"I don't know, but they wore masks and they bowed down to him. He was very angry with some of them."

"You're making it up," Seamus Finnigan said. "You want all the attention."

Harry shook his head adamantly. "No! I'm telling you the truth."

"Did you tell anyone else?" Hermione asked.

He nodded. "When I came back I told Professor Snape some of it. I couldn't tell him everything, I was too frightened and I was hoping it was all a dream." He looked at the stunned crowd. "But, it wasn't."

"Can you prove it?"

"I wish I could." Harry said, frowning suddenly. "But I don't think anyone at the Ministry, at least, wants to know. I tried talking to the Minister of Magic, but he didn't want to talk to me."

Ginny put her hand over his. "I believe you Harry," she said.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to three awesome people, Bad Mum, nairiefairie & minimoonylupin.**

Chapter 4

He knew it was a bad idea from the very beginning, but he felt confidence he never knew he had and all it took was a single promise of a smile from Ginny. How could he have possibly expected another outcome? _Sure_ they were going to believe him. _Potter, you're a git,_ he thought as he hurried away from the library. While, they didn't actually _laugh_ at him; Ginny would have probably hexed them all, they were skeptical. What else could he expect? After all, he hadn't been open and friendly; he let the fates decide his future by putting him in Slytherin. But that's where he belonged, because he was evil.

He decided that Ginny would probably come to her senses soon enough, but he wanted to enjoy her friendship for as long as he could. He would do just about anything for her smile. It didn't matter that she had ulterior motives and probably didn't care about him in the least. She spoke to him without yelling or pulling away in disgust.

"Potter," a voice from behind him sneered, "what are you doing talking to those Gryffindors?"

Draco Malfoy stood behind him with his hands on his hips. Harry turned around and looked at him coldly. Normally, he would have walked away from him with his head down, but he didn't; he looked him straight in the eyes, which caught Draco off guard.

"What's it to you, Malfoy? I don't reckon it's any of your business who I talk to."

Slightly flustered, he recovered quickly. "You really should stay with you own kind," he said.

Harry snorted a laugh and shook his head at the irony. "Piss off, Malfoy," he said, pushing him aside.

"Getting bold, are we, Potter?" he asked as his hand went to his wand. "Awfully brave with your little blood traitor around doing your thinking for you, aren't you?"

"I said piss off," Harry repeated. He put his hand on his wand as well. What Draco Malfoy didn't know was that Harry was quite proficient with wand spells. He had learned a lot from the other TriWizard Champions and Professor Snape begrudgingly gave him extra tutelage on defensive and offensive spells. He certainly hadn't learned anything from Professor Umbridge, but that was another story.

Draco pulled out his wand and yelled, "_Serpensortia!" _conjuring a large snake from the tip of his wand. The serpent flew high into the air and landed inches away from Harry's foot.

Instead of being frightened, Harry laughed. He said something to the snake in parseltongue and the snake turned and hissed at Malfoy. Draco turned white as one of the house ghosts and dropped his wand. He backed up comically and fell on his arse.

Harry laughed louder this time and pointed his wand at Malfoy menacingly. "Is that all you've got, Malfoy? You're a one trick pony. Have you forgotten that I am a parselmouth? " Harry grabbed Draco's robes and pulled him up. He put his mouth by Malfoy's ear and said in parseltongue, "Don't fuck with me." The hissing sound terrified him even more. Harry threw him back on the floor. He pointed his wand at the snake as it slithered closer to Malfoy's legs, and said, _"Immobulus_," immediately freezing the snake where it lay. He picked up the frozen snake and kissed its head and threw it hard on the ground. The snake shattered into hundreds of tiny shards of glass.

Harry put his wand away as he stepped over the cowering Malfoy. "Change your underpants, Malfoy, you smell like piss," he said walking away.

Once outside in the hall, he started to smile. He wasn't afraid at all, in fact, he'd never felt better; more alive. He hadn't back down. Granted, he'd just won a powerful enemy, but he didn't care. He stood his ground and made the boy pee his pants.

The boys and girls who had been watching cleared a path for Harry as he walked confidently down the corridor. Several looked at him, but turned quickly away. His eyes were almost glowing and both hands were clenched. No one was about to say a word to him.

That night, for the first time in a very long time, Harry Potter slept soundly, not bothered by the nightmares that had haunted him for so long. He dreamed that he was older and Ginny was by his side. There was no evil in his heart; he held her hand as they walked along a sunny lane. They were laughing together and she kissed him. He woke up smiling.

No one looked at him as he washed his face and hands. Two moronic friends of Draco stood cautiously by the door of the lavatory as he brushed his teeth and tried to slick down his hair. Crabbe and Goyle were their names and they were loyal goons. Harry ignored them. They wouldn't hurt him; just like Malfoy, they were afraid.

The first class of the day was Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Umbridge, the toady looking woman. As far as Harry could tell, she hated children and was in love with Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. She refused to teach any defensive spells; there was nothing to be defensive of, she insisted. Slytherin and Gryffindors had class with her at the same time. Ginny's brother, Ron and her best friend were in the class.

Hermione Granger smiled timidly at Harry and sat down next to him. Ron gave him a mean look, and sat next to Hermione. She looked like she was going to jump out of her seat; she wanted to say something to Harry but Professor Toad walked in and shushed the class.

Malfoy sat in the back surrounded by his body guards; he sat next to Pansy who seemed flattered and confused that Draco was sitting with her. Harry turned around in his seat and smiled at him and nodded. Draco paled but pretended not to be bothered. Harry stared at Draco and repeated the words he's said the day before. It seemed that only Hermione knew that it was he that spoke. She looked at him and she was frightened as well.

Professor Umbridge twirled around quickly when she heard the hissing sound. Harry could tell she was frightened. He had no intention of scaring anyone but Draco Malfoy, but he smiled at the notion that Umbridge was concerned.

"Now class," she cleared her throat and tried to smile. "Today, you need to get out parchment and quill and copy the articles on your desks about the wonderful job the Ministry of Magic is doing in training young witches and wizards."

Hermione raised her hand. "Professor," she said, "when are we going to learn defensive spells? We have our O.W.L.S this year and I've heard the Defence Against the Dark Arts test has practical application spells."

"Miss Granger," Professor Umbridge began, barely tolerably. "What you're learning here will be enough for you to pass your exams; that is if you study very hard."

The students looked around at each other and sighed. Harry raised his hand. The professor looked stunned because she had never seen Harry Potter so much as wave a fly away much less speak up in class.

"Mr. Potter?" she said curiously.

"Life's so easy without Voldemort, isn't it?" he asked breezily. "I mean no worries, no evil in our world, right? The Ministry is walking around fat, dumb, and happy while the Dark Lord is planning his return."

Everyone in the classroom was stunned into silence, including Professor Umbridge. She quickly recovered.

"What? What did you say, Mr. Potter?" She looked angrier than she'd ever been before.

"I only meant, Professor, that while the Ministry sits around congratulating itself on what a good job they're doing, Lord Voldemort is organizing his Death Eaters, waiting for the right time to strike. If we're unprepared like last time, the massacre of the innocent muggles the night my parents died is going to look like a picnic in the park."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Is it true what you did to Malfoy?" Ginny asked. "Did he really piss his pants?"

Harry laughed. "Yes, that part's true. He's a sniveling coward."

"Be careful, Harry. Draco's father is a death eater. I wouldn't mess with him."

He shrugged. "I don't care." He swelled up when she touched his arm. "I saw him in the graveyard. I know who he is."

Ginny looked surprised. "How many death eaters were there? What did they do?"

"They stood around; most of them didn't do anything except a lot of bowing. Voldemort hit one of them with a curse and I thought he was dead, but he wasn't. Malfoy kissed his feet. He said things like he was the only really loyal one," Harry said.

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck. "Were you frightened? It must have been horrible."

"Yes, I was frightened, but I was angry, too. There was a rage inside me that got me over the scary part. Look, I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about it now. I'll tell you everything one day, I promise."

Ginny nodded. He would tell her everything when he was ready. The last thing she wanted to do was make him run away from her. "I have to ask you something," she said.

"Okay," he said nervously.

"Hermione told me what you said in Umbridge's class today."

He looked at her.

"Well, no one's going to learn anything from her except how to copy, so would you consider teaching, uh, or just showing us some of the spells you know?"

Harry blanched. "I, I don't, uh."

"Please, Harry." She touched his arm again. "Will you at least teach me?" She squeezed him arm tighter. "I believe what you said about Voldemort's plan, and I want to be ready. My parents told me about what it was like before and it's scary. I know you're the only one who can actually do something."

Harry snorted. "No, I can't do anything. I'm nobody. I wouldn't know what to do."

Ginny placed her hand on his chest. "Yes, you do. It's inside you. You know exactly what to do. I've seen you. You may not think so, but I believe in you, Harry."

He loved it when she said his name. The sound of her voice when she said it, made him feel warm inside. He wanted to kiss her now. He was brave with Malfoy, why couldn't he be bold and lean in and claim her for his own? She wanted him to, he convinced himself.

Very slowly, he leaned in and captured her face with his hand, bringing her to him. He heard her gasp; but there was no struggle, only a contented sigh as his lips met hers. She reached for him as he deepened the kiss. It wasn't frantic or erotic; it just felt good. He thought he could happily spend the rest of his days kissing her.

Ginny didn't hear the sound behind them, but Harry did. He broke away quickly and turned around. Ginny's brother, Ron, Hermione were standing no more than six feet away from them. Hermione was blushing, but Ron was livid. He started to take a step toward him, but Hermione held him back.

"Oh," she said, still blushing, "there you are." Ron took a couple of side steps, but he didn't try to get in Harry's face. "I, uh, we just wanted to tell you that we appreciated what you did in Professor Umbridge's class today. That took a lot of courage. I'm surprised she didn't give you detention."

"She did. She grabbed me right after class, read me the riot act and demanded that I come to her office tonight." He looked at his watch. "Oops."

"You aren't going to go?" Hermione asked, shocked. "You'll get expelled!"

"Oh, I'll go, but I'd better leave now." He sounded a lot more confident than he felt. The part he hated that most was leaving Ginny.

"I'll walk you there," said Ginny taking his arm. She gave Ron a pointed look. She slid her hand down until she was holding Harry's hand. She squeezed it reassuringly as they walked toward the castle.

He kissed her again when they reached Professor Umbridge's office.

"I'll wait for you here," Ginny said.

"It'll be late, I'm sure. You go ahead. I'll talk to you tomorrow, all right?" he said, turning toward the door.

"Good luck," she said, smiling.

The Professor's office was magicked pink to make her comfortable. It was too girly for such a toad, Harry thought. She was waiting for him, looking smug and like she had a big secret she wouldn't reveal.

"Mr. Potter," she said. "Come in." She pointed to a table in front of her desk. He dropped his book bag next to the table leg and sat down.

"Do you know why you're here, Mr. Potter?" she asked.

He didn't make a move; he waited on her to tell him.

"I will not have students disrupting my class," she continued.

Harry folded his hands on top of the table and waited.

"I don't expect my students to be so disrespectful."

Harry yawned, which ignited her. She got right in his face and he was not surprised at all when she drew her hand back to strike him. He looked her right in the eyes defiantly and she dropped her hand.

"I'm sorry, Professor," Harry said, a little unconvincingly. "I didn't mean any disrespect. It's just that I've been silent about what happened at the TriWizard Tournament and I think it's important that people find out that Voldemort's back."

She almost snapped her wand in two. "You-Know-Who is _not_ back. You're just trying to get attention!"

"No, ma'am, I'm not," he told her. He sounded much calmer than he felt. She was not the one to tell, he decided. She would know less of what to do than he would. She wanted to believe Cornelius Fudge. If Voldemort was back, then that would mean that her beloved Minister of Magic was wrong, and that was not possible.

"I'm sorry I disrupted the class, Professor." This time he did sound sincere. "It won't happen again." He tried to smile but he was afraid it didn't come across right.

"You must not tell lies, Mr. Potter; it upsets the other students."

Harry nodded but didn't say anything. He bowed his head slightly to look contrite. He would not admit or deny anything, but it wouldn't be wrong if the toad misinterpreted him.

"You must never disrupt my class," she warned sternly.

Harry shook his head vigorously. "No, Professor. I promise." He looked at her with his most innocent face.

Her ugly face erupted into a toad-like smile. "Good lad," she said. "I think you've learned your lesson."

"Yes, ma'am," he smiled again. "Thank you, Professor." He picked up his book bag as he stood up and began walking toward the door. He walked quickly because he was sure that she was about to stop him; but she didn't. She had a very satisfied look on her face, convinced that the boy had seen the error of his ways.

As he closed the door, he looked around for Ginny, but the hall was empty, except for a lone figure at the end of the hall. There was not enough light to tell who it was, but the figure began walking toward him with slow determined steps. As he approached the light, Harry recognized the figure coming toward him. He took a deep breath. It was Lucius Malfoy and he looked pissed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lucius Malfoy was a lot bigger in person than what Harry remembered of him in the grave yard. He had long white hair, and an arrogant, aristocratic look about it that would make lesser wizards cringe. He looked angry, which made him more intimidating. He carried a silver-tipped walking cane that he held in a threatening manner.

"Harry Potter," he sneered. "You're not very impressive, are you?" he asked. He took another step toward him, but Harry stood his ground. He looked him in the eyes; something he figured Lucius was not used to.

"It's good to see you again, Mr. Malfoy," Harry said tauntingly. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Malfoy literally shook with rage, but he didn't attack him like Harry thought he was going to. Instead, he held him cane and smile tightly. No sniveling little _teenager_ was going to talk to him like that! Especially the _boy who lived._ "My son tells me that you picked a fight with him."

Harry snorted a laugh. "Hardly. I wouldn't call that a fight. Unless your son's idea of a fight is pissing his pants."

Now he had gone too far, and he realized it immediately. Lucius pulled his wand from the cane and pointed it at him. He was very fast and much more experienced than Harry. It was one thing to beat Draco, but this was a grown man. He should not have mocked him. Harry swallowed hard, closed his eyes and waited for the pain of a curse, but it did not come. He opened his eyes and Lucius's face was inches away from his.

"Why the Dark Lord didn't kill you then," he whispered, his hot breath on Harry's face, "I don't know."

What had the death eaters seen in the cemetery? He was sure the battle was real enough, but maybe it hadn't been. The clash between him and Voldemort may have been played out in their minds. It was real, of that he was certain, but their tie was so intimate that their confrontation was just between the two of them. They were connected in a way Harry didn't understand. He had heard voices mocking him and he was convinced just now that it was Lord Voldemort.

Harry turned his head slightly. "So you do it," he whispered back. Lucius leaned back and stood straight. His fingers gripped tightly on his wand. His nostrils flared and it looked like it took all his energy not to strike him.

Harry's lips curled into a sardonic smile. "Didn't think so." As he turned to walk away, Lucius struck him hard across the face, knocking him on his back. Harry touched the cut on his face caused by Malfoy's signet ring. His cheek was bleeding. Harry looked at his own blood smiled. He got to his feet as Lucius Malfoy took two steps backward. They looked at each other, neither one backing down. Harry saw something in Malfoy's eyes that he thought was fear, but it quickly masked over.

"I'm sure the Dark Lord has a good reason for sparing your pitiful life, and I'm not going to be the one to deprive him of his pleasure." He put the cane handle into Harry's chest. "Leave my boy alone," he said menacingly.

"Teach him to duel better. He's a coward."

Harry turned away from him and began walking down the hall. He thought he'd hit him with a curse, but he didn't. Malfoy watched him walk away. He let out a breath and turned in the opposite direction toward the Slytherin dungeon where Draco was waiting for him.

"Well, Father?" Draco asked.

"If I were you, I'd stay away from Potter. And for Merlin's sakes, don't come running to your mother if you get beat in a duel. I'm ashamed of you."

Draco felt like he'd been hit by a lightning bolt. Was his own father taking sides against him? He hung his head low and nodded. "Yes, sir," he said in a small voice. "Sorry."

Lucius waved him son away from him and started out of the castle. He wondered about what Potter and his Master had said during their encounter that night. One minute the Dark Lord and Potter were in a deadly duel and the next Potter was gone and Voldemort was on the ground. For a moment everyone there thought that Potter was dead, but they realized that it was Voldemort that was hurt. What had happened?

As soon as Lucius was out of sight, Harry ran as fast as he could toward Gryffindor tower. He didn't know how he was going to convince the portrait to let him in, but he had to talk to Ginny. Maybe she would understand what was going on with him. He was filled with rage and he needed to calm down and he knew that only Ginny had the power.

If the Fat Lady wouldn't let him in, then he would wait; all night if he had to. But just as he approached the portrait, he saw Ginny climbing out of the hole behind the portrait.

"Ginny!" he called; his voice full of relief. "I need to talk to you."

Ginny smiled at him. "How did your detention go?" she asked.

"Oh, that. Fine. It wasn't bad at all. Can we go somewhere?" he asked.

She nodded. "Sure. Where?"

"Somewhere we will be alone. I need to talk to you," he repeated.

Ginny grinned and took his hand. "I know a hiding place my brothers told me about. No one goes there." She led him down an unfamiliar corridor and behind the statue of a hunch backed witch. She touched the hump and a secret door opened revealing a stair case. "Follow me."

They walked down several stairs before coming to a large room. It was lighted with torches and there was a pool of water in the middle of the floor.

"Wow," Harry said.

"Beautiful, isn't it? Come." She sat down by the water and he sat next to her. He reached out and held her.

"Sometimes going on; I'm remembering more that happened that night. Lucius Malfoy was just here."

"Draco's father?" she asked, surprised.

He nodded. "He wanted to talk to me about the duel I had. I reckon he wanted to frighten me, but Ginny, I wasn't afraid. Like when I was with Professor Umbridge, it was as if I could almost control her. What do you think that means?"

Ginny thought about it for a moment, and then she shrugged. "I don't know. What exactly happened?"

Harry began to explain how Professor Umbridge started out threatening him but he wasn't afraid, then she back down and acted like they were best mates or something. "And then, when I came out of her office, Draco's father was standing there, waiting on me. Ginny, I wasn't afraid of him," he repeated. "I stood up to him."

Ginny looked at his face and noticed the blood on his face. She touched it gingerly. "What did he do?"

"Oh, this is nothing. He said something about not understanding why Voldemort didn't kill me and I cheeked off to him, and he hit me. But I didn't back down."

"You're very brave, Harry." She took out a handkerchief and daubed the drying blood. "I don't know what's going on either. I mean, what made me speak to you that day? Don't get me wrong, I'm so happy I did, but there was something that told me to talk to you and try to be your friend. It's like someone's looking out for you. It's like we are meant to be together and we're supposed to help each other. Does that make any sense to you?"

Harry looked at her and nodded. "Yes! It makes perfect sense. Now we just have to figure out what it means."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They sat together, neither saying a word. Harry's mind was full of random thoughts about who he was and why he had such conflicting feelings. It was if there was a battle going on inside him; good and evil. He knew he had a connection with Voldemort, why or how he didn't understand at all, but there had always been something else that was he felt was protecting him. He smiled at his thought. It felt like a mother's kiss.

_A mother's kiss_, he thought. _I don't even know what that means_.

He didn't remember his parents at all except in dreams and that was usually accompanied by a brilliant flash of green light and then darkness. He reckoned he was recalling their deaths. First he'd see a woman's face, smiling at him; and then nothing.

But most of the time, he felt the darkness overpower his thoughts. He saw snippets of things he couldn't have possibly experienced, but they were memories. _His_ memories? That wasn't possible, but they were more real to him than his real life.

"Harry?" Ginny said, almost in a whisper.

Harry turned to her and smiled. "I have not felt this peaceful in a long time. I can actually think when you're around. My mind is calm."

Ginny looked down and blushed. She picked her head up and looked at him, tears sprang to her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked touching a tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"You're always so alone; I think that's one of the things I noticed about you the first time I saw you. In a room full of people, it's just you." She made a face. "I'm not explaining this very well, am I?

"It's like there's a wall there. I see you trying to look out, but you're also looking behind you like someone's there but you're more afraid of the ones around you than the monster behind you."

"That's because the monster's a part of me," Harry said quietly.

Ginny took his hand and gently squeezed it. He wanted to kiss her again. And without hesitating, he lean in, this time she met him halfway. After what could have been hours, she pulled away from him and sighed happily. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he felt wonderful.

"I've decided that I do want to teach you."

She looked at him.

"I mean I want to teach you some defensive spells."

"Brilliant!" she said happily. "And the others?"

"Well, sure, if you think anyone else is interested."

"You know Hermione and my brother are. Then there's Neville; he needs the most help, I think." She ran down a list of Hogwarts students who were just as disillusioned and frustrated at the lack of practical application of Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"I don't know if it'll do any good," Harry started, "but I'm ready."

They spent the rest of the evening talking about where to hold the classes, and Harry decided it wouldn't matter because no one else would want to show up. She gave him a stern look.

"Okay," she said. "What do you want to wager that there will be more people than this room will hold?"

"How many?"

She shrugged. She counted numbers in her head. "Twenty."

"Twenty? Are you daft?" Harry laughed out loud. "Okay, what's your wager?"

She looked like she was thinking. "Hmm," she said drumming her finger on her temple. "Let me think," she said with a twinkle in her eye. "If there are less than twenty, I'll be your slave for the rest of the school year."

Harry snorted. "And what would be the down side?" he asked playfully.

"Name your wager, Harry," she said, trying hard not to laugh. "Same bet? If there are twenty or more students…"

"I'll be your slave forever," he said thickly.

Ginny lost her grin. "Oh," she said. "You don't know what you're agreeing to. I'm a hard slave master." She was trying to lighten up the mood which had suddenly turned awkward.

They looked at each other, both blushing. Harry wanted to get the lighthearted mood back; he liked teasing her, but he had stepped over the line somewhere. It sounded like he was committing himself to her. He really meant it, but he didn't want to blurt it out like that.

"Okay, if there are more than twenty you have to give me twenty kisses," she said.

"Or more," he amended. "One kiss per person."

She giggled at that and stuck out her hand. "It's a bet."

Harry took her hand and instead of shaking it, he pulled it to his mouth and kissed it. "Sealed and done," he said.

The rest of the evening was spent talking about where they could hold their first meeting. They agreed on Hogsmeade in one of the out of the way places. Since there were passes this weekend, they decided on Sunday afternoon. After their first meeting they would work on the logistics.

They started out of the room and Harry pulled her back. "I know I'll get at least two kisses," he said and he kissed her. It felt so good to have her in his arms that he would have quite happily died right there.

Harry spent a very nervous week avoiding everyone. The students watched him cautiously especially in DADA, but Professor Umbridge acted as if nothing had happened in her classroom. For the first time at Hogwarts, he was actually looking forward to going to Hogsmeade; he'd see Ginny and she promised not to leave his side the whole weekend.

By Sunday afternoon, however, Harry was beginning to get nervous. He told Ginny he changed his mind she dragged him into the Hog's Head, a tavern located in the dodgy part of Hogsmeade.

"You shouldn't be nervous, you said no one would show up anyway," she kissed him on the cheek.

Harry held his breath as he and Ginny stepped inside. The place was packed. Ginny leaned over to him and whispered, "Wow, that means lots of kisses." Harry blushed and Ginny giggled.

It looked like all of Gryffindor and half of Ravenclaw was squeezed inside the tiny tavern. To say Harry was overwhelmed was an understatement. When he cleared his throat, all eyes were on him. Suddenly he knew what he was going to say. It was as if someone was inside of him showing him that he had something the offer these people. They wanted to learn and he could teach them. He heard a voice tell him not to be afraid. He turned to Ginny and nodded. She squeezed his hand.

"I know," he began, "that some of you came today out of curiosity and that's fine. But I think most of you are here for the right reasons. We're not learning anything in Professor Umbridge's class. I just wanted to tell you that I have learnt some defensive spells that will help you. So," he shrugged, "I'm ready."

Everyone started talking at once. The question on everyone's lips was where could they train and when could they start? With all the restrictions placed on students, it was going to be very difficult to train such a large group without drawing attention.

Ginny tasked everyone to think of a place and she would get with everyone and let them know. Some suggested that the classes be broken into smaller groups but there were arguments that smaller groups would actually be easier to notice. Besides, there was only one Harry for Merlin's sake.

"Good luck, everybody and thanks for coming."

Hermione and Ron stayed back after the others left. Ron was still a bit wary and Harry figured the only reason he showed up was because Hermione dragged him there. What surprise Harry was that Ginny's other brothers, the twins, Fred and George showed up. They were very funny but he could tell they had had a true commitment to fighting dark magic. And it was clear that Ginny was proud of her brothers.

Neville Longbottom showed up and sat silently throughout the meeting. Afterward, however he boldly walked up to Harry.

"I think I know of a place we can meet and not worry about getting caught," he said. "It's a secret place that I know about. I think it will be perfect."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: My sincere apologies for the delay in updating; my muses have apparently South flown for the winter. Thank you for your patience. You deserve so much better.--Rita**

Chapter 8

Neville left before Harry found out where the perfect place was for the training was to be. No one else came up with any good ideas, so Ginny and Hermione promised Harry that they'd find out. Harry was reluctant to go back to his dungeon after the meeting, he'd like more time with Ginny, but Professor Snape told the Slytherins that he needed to go over some new rules or something that Professor Umbridge insisted on enacting.

Professor Snape rarely bothered to show up for house meetings, usually delegating it to the Head Boy and Girl. Harry was glad that he would be there, he wanted to talk to him about some things and he wanted to feel him out about Lord Voldemort. He had heard students whispering about him being a death eater and one of the Dark Lord's most loyal servants. Harry had a different vibe of him. He knew that he really didn't like him very much, but he seemed to be there to protect him. Wasn't it the Professor who helped him out in the Chamber of Secrets by giving him the Sword of Gryffindor?

When Harry returned to the dungeon most of the Slytherins were already assembled. As usual, he was generally ignored except Draco kept looking at him like he was going to pop a snake out of his wand. He grinned at him and blew him a kiss. Draco turned paler (if that was possible) and quickly sat down next to his two stooges, Crabbe & Goyle.

Snape came into the common room carrying a rolled up piece of parchment. He was wearing his perpetual sour expression and didn't have to wait long before the room quieted down.

"Professor Umbridge," he began, drawing out the word 'Umbridge" into two long syllables, "has decreed that all non-academic clubs or groups are hereby canceled and illegal."

"What about Quidditch?" Malfoy jumped up and asked. "We still have the team, don't we?"

"For now," Snape said drolly. "No more than three students may congregate in one area at a time," he continued reading the parchment.

There was much grumbling around the room. Harry didn't say anything, of course, but his face got real red. She knew about the meeting, he decided. Now would be the perfect time to back out of it. He had been too ambitious when he said he'd teach defensive spells. _What did he know about defensive spells? _

_You're just looking for the glory,_ a voice within him said. _Don't do it._

Suddenly Harry's scar began to burn. He held his head and hoped that no one was watching him. The pain seared through his brain like a white hot poker. He thought he was going to pass out. The room began to sway and everything went out of focus. He felt a warm hand on his chest and he opened his eyes. The pain was gone. He expected to be on the floor with twenty pairs of eyes looking down on him, but he was in exactly the same spot as he had been. No one was looking at him; he heard more mumblings and grumbling and the Slytherins were only reacting to what Professor Snape was saying. _How could that be? Surely his cries of pain could be heard all over the school, but these people acted as if nothing had happened. _This was just too bizarre.

Then Harry realized that whatever was happening to him was playing out inside his head; the conflict; the voices, well voice. He chuckled to himself. Maybe I'm just insane.

Professor Snape was about to leave the dungeon when Harry hurried over to him. He wrinkled his nose at Harry and started to turn away.

"Professor," Harry said. "May I speak with you for a moment?"  
Looking totally bored and irritated at the same time, Snape grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him outside of the common room. "Yes, Mr. Potter?" he said.

"I, uh," Harry looked at Snape, who was growing increasingly annoyed, and then looked down at the floor. Where was his boldness when he needed it? "I've been having very strange dreams," he blurted out. While that was not at all what he wanted to tell him, he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"How very tragic, Mr. Potter. _Bad dreams._ Did you want a potion to put you to sleep?" he asked sarcastically.

Harry was tongue tied. What was wrong with him? He stood up to Draco, Professor Umbridge and Lucius Malfoy, why couldn't he talk to Professor Snape? Snape started to walk away.

"Voldemort," he said. The professor turned and looked at him. "It's like he's talking to me."

Harry expected him to laugh or scorn him, but he did neither. His pale skin turned paler and he grabbed his arm tighter.

"What are you saying?"

At that moment Harry knew that Snape knew exactly what he was saying. He wasn't being sarcastic, he was genuinely concerned. It was as if Snape had been expecting this. Like he knew something that Harry didn't know.

"Come with me," he said and he quickly walked down the corridor with Harry following close behind him.

Harry had no idea where Snape was taking him. He thought it better not to ask any questions. His pace was fast and his robes billowed around him. He went up a staircase that seemingly magically appeared before him. They were climbing and Snape never slowed down. He didn't look behind him to ensure that Harry was still following him. He rushed up the stairs and went into a part of the castle Harry had never seen before. The foot falls echoing throughout the hall.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Snape turned a corner and stopped in front of a large door. He knocked on the door and waited for a voice to invite them in.

Harry followed Snape into the room and was shocked to find Professor Dumbledore standing in front on them. Dumbledore looked at Snape and his brow was furled as he looked at Harry.

"It's what we'd discussed. The boy says it's happening," Snape explained.

Harry had no idea what was going on. Dumbledore shook his head slowly. Looking very concerned, he tried to smile at Harry, but it looked more like a look of pity.

"Oh my," said Dumbledore. He patted Harry on the head and looked at Professor Snape. "It looks like it's time."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Severus," Professor Dumbledore said quietly, looking at him. "You know what you have to do."

Professor Snape nodded solemnly and took out his wand and pointed it at Harry. Harry started to run away, but Dumbledore held him down. He'd never been so frightened in his entire life. Professor Snape was about to kill him and it looked like the Headmaster was going to help him.

"No!" Harry screamed. "Don't!"

But Professor Snape's wand was pointed at his head. He mumbled something Harry could not understand, but he felt a flash of pain enter his brain. It wasn't the green light he'd seen in his dreams, it was a hot red flame that seared and suddenly his mind was filled with Snape. Harry saw him standing next to Harry, looking closely as Harry ran away from the cemetery pulling Cedric Diggory with him. They were running from someone. Snape impatiently tried to see what was behind Harry, but Harry's mind refused to turn around; it was as if Harry turned he would see Lord Voldemort again and the death eaters chasing him.

All at once the scene changed. Harry was lying down outside Hogwarts Castle in a field of flowers. There was another person with him; he thought it was Ginny because he felt a female presence surround him. Snape was walking up to him, but suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Lily," Snape whispered. This time the professor turned away. "I can't look," he said.

"Severus," a soft voice from behind him said.

That wasn't Dumbledore's voice he heard, it was a woman's voice. Harry sat up and looked around. Snape had crumbled to the ground and was sitting next to him. He was holding his head and shaking.

"Severus," another voice repeated the name. This time it was Professor Dumbledore. "Let go."

Suddenly, Harry's head was spinning and he felt like he was going to throw up. He was back in Professor Dumbledore's office and Snape was leaning against a wall, his wand limp in his hand. Both of them were breathing heavily.

Dumbledore was watching them both carefully. "What was it?" he asked.

"The boy's not lying," Snape said. "He's back."

"Did you see him?" The Professor asked.

"He wouldn't turn around, but I saw the shadows, and it was him, I'm convinced of it."

Harry had no idea what he was talking about. How could he get inside his brain like that? He saw his own _memories._ He didn't remember the field of flowers though. Who was the woman? He recalled that the flowers he was sitting in were lilies. No, that couldn't be right. Snape said 'Lily'. That was his mother's name.

He was more confused, but he had to know what it meant. He didn't believe that either one of them would tell him what was going on, but he had to ask.

"Professor," he began politely. "What just happened?"

Snape looked at both of them and shook his head. Professor Dumbledore, however, patted him on his shoulder and asked him to sit down. He sat in a straight back chair and waited.

"Professor Snape, please tell Mr. Potter what you did and please explain what exactly you saw."

At first Harry didn't think he would say anything. His face was ashen and he was still trembling, but he took a deep breath and said, "What I did, Potter, was called Legilimency. With a spell, I'm able to get into your mind and literally read your mind. Professor Dumbledore believes that you are connected in some way to the Dark Lord."

Harry blinked, trying to comprehend what the professor was saying to him. "How?" was his first question.

Professor Dumbledore shrugged. "That's a good question, Harry. And we're not sure. But based on what you've told Professor Snape, there is a connection. In some way, your minds are linked at times. I don't believe that he is aware of that connection, but he may very well becoming aware of it."

"What does it mean?"

Again Professor Dumbledore shrugged. "I think it means that you have an advantage when it comes to preparing yourself to face Lord Voldemort."

"Professor," Harry began, "I don't want to face him. I want him out of my head and I just want to live like any ordinary boy. I can't do anything. No one believes that he's back, and everyone in the school and especially my house thinks I'm nutters. And I'm beginning to believe it as well.

"Some days I'm perfectly normal, and other days I have vile and revolting thoughts of hurting people, especially people I'm close to." He blushed, thinking of Ginny.

Neither men said anything, but looked at each other.

"And then, there are days when I feel like someone is watching out for me. Like someone cares about me," he laughed. "I never feel lonely when this happens. You're going to think I'm mad, but, well," he shook his head. "Never mind." He laughed again.

What he was going to say was that the guardian angel, or at least that's the only way he could describe it, had brought Ginny into his life.

Severus closed his eyes. He knew exactly what he was talking about because he saw. He saw _her._

Professor Dumbledore stroked his long white beard. "Have you ever tried to block the bad feelings?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "I don't want to think about it. I try, but it's like it's consuming my mind, something like what Professor Snape did just now. I couldn't fight him."

"There is a way to fight it, to block your mind. It's called _Occlumency_. Professor Snape can teach you Occlumency; it may help to keep Voldemort out of your head."

"That sounds great," Harry said. He was ready to start the lessons immediately, but then he wondered if that would block his protector, too. He would rather run the risk of having Voldemort's connection than lose the peace that what ever it was gave him.

"We'll begin the classes as soon as possible," Snape said. "I think Saturday."

Harry nodded. He started to leave, but he stopped and turned around. "Thank you, Professor," he said. "Thank you for believing me."

Harry went outside and waited for Professor Snape. He felt so much better. They were going to help him. If only they would take away the nightmares and his evil thoughts, he could handle the rest of his life.

Once Snape slipped out of Professor Dumbledore's office, he walked quickly back to Slytherin dungeon without saying another word. He looked just a disgusted as he always did when he was around Harry. But for some reason, that didn't bother him. Professor Snape believed him and was willing to help him. It was okay that he didn't like him; he didn't need to.

Harry crawled into bed smiling. He was exhausted from the Legilimency Snape had used on him. He wondered about the Professor's reaction when Harry was in the field of flowers. Why had he said his mother's name with such reverence? No matter how much he thought about it, he was sure Professor Snape would never confide in him. That was a deep secret that he didn't think he would ever reveal.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter and the rest of the story, for that matter, is dedicated to Allen Pitt.--Rita**

Chapter 10

Harry received the sixth owl of his life that morning at breakfast. The only owls Harry had every received were his Hogwarts letters. The first owl came and he found out for the first time that he was a wizard and had been invited to attend Hogwarts. The letter had contained a map and enough odd looking gold coins that the letter said would buy what he needed for school.

The Dursley's put up a fuss, but Harry suspected it was only an act. They wanted to get rid of him as badly as he wanted out of their house. He couldn't figure out for the life of him how he got stuck with the Dursley's but he figured that since these were his only relatives, who else would have taken him in? It bothered him that no wizard family wanted him either.

Everyone at the Slytherin table stared at the screech owl as it circled slowly, finally landing in front of Harry. He carefully removed the parchment from its leg. Students at his table were scrambling to see who would send Harry a note. He unrolled the parchment and smiled. The letter was from Ginny. She invited him for a walk by the lake after class today. He wrote a quick note telling her he was looking forward to seeing her and attached it to the owl's leg and watched as it took off and then landed in front of Ginny. She grinned as she read the letter, and Harry watched as she handed the note over to that Longbottom fellow. He was slightly disappointed that she didn't keep the letter like he did.

He looked up at the head table and saw Dumbledore talking to Snape. Whatever they were talking about looked serious. Snape was shaking his head and Dumbledore looked like he was getting frustrated. When they saw that Harry was looking at them, Dumbledore's face slightly reddened and Snape's expression turned to stony indifference. Was Snape resisting teaching him Occlumency? Why was Dumbledore so insistent?

The classes that day were just a blur and Harry almost risked detention with Professor Umbridge when he inadvertently gave her a cheeky answer to a question from the Defence Against the Dark Arts book. He humbly apologized which make the professor blush and giggle, causing several students to snicker behind their books. Poor Professor Umbridge didn't realize he was mocking her; she thought he was mindlessly captivated by her charm.

Harry raced to the Merlin's Oak by the lake after the last class of the day. Ginny was sitting under the tree and Neville was standing next to her looking out at the lake. He felt a slight pang of jealousy as the two were obviously old friends. Neville was kind of swaying to an unheard rhythm as Ginny watched him. She turned when she her Harry and smiled a warm smile. Neville looked in his direction and then quickly looked down at the ground nervously. There was something about Neville that Harry couldn't figure out. He was as abused as he when it came to the professors and students picking on him, but Harry saw something in him that probably no one else saw; a different kind of strength that came from someone who had suffered. He at that moment felt a kinship that would remain and he knew that the two of them would become great friends or at least devoted allies.

"Harry!" Ginny said smiling as she stood up. "You remember Neville Longbottom, of course."

Harry nodded and smiled weakly. Neville stuck out his and Harry shook it. At that moment they created a bond. Harry knew that there were two people at Hogwarts he could trust with his life: Ginny Weasley and now Neville Longbottom. It was a feeling deep inside his soul that he would never be able to explain to anyone. Something he didn't need to explain to Neville because he had the same revelation at the same moment.

"Neville found a place where we can practice the spells."

"Brilliant!" Harry said.

Neville blushed slightly and licked his lips nervously. "It's an old, old spell I came across called _nascondere in pianura vista_. My uncle Guido used it against my Gran when they were growing up. It means 'hide in plain sight'. It works inside Hogwarts because I've tried it."

Harry looked intrigued. "How does it work?"

"Well, I can show you easier. We hold hands and chant the incantation and we become invisible, sort of. We see what's going on around us, but no one can hear or see us. The spell only lasts for an hour, sometimes less, but it really works.

"The only drawback is if someone from outside the spell bumps into it by accident; it's like walking into a plate glass; it's a barrier."

"Oh," said Harry. "I guess we should do it in an open field like the Quidditch pitch."

Neville grinned. "That's what I was thinking."

"How big is the barrier?"

"It depends on how big the circle is to begin with. We hold hands in a circle, and the invisibility is as large as the circle to the tallest person plus three feet."

"What if someone sees all of us in the circle and then we disappear at once?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded. "Good point."

"Oh, well, that may be a problem, but I don't think so. I'll have to think about; I'm sure there's a way."

"Well, it's a brilliant idea, Neville," Harry said. "Do you think you can have it figured out by Sunday?"

"Absolutely. I have a couple of ideas that I...oh! There are disillusioning charms or stealthy charms we could use to get each individual to the Quidditch pitch."

"Of course," said Ginny. "My brothers know great disillusioning charms; used them on our mum for ages."

"Excellent!" Harry said. "It wouldn't be that hard to teach the charm individually; that would less conspicuous and then we will meet in the Quidditch pitch on Sunday afternoon after the game. Everyone in school should be there anyway, right?"

Neville and Ginny looked at each other and nodded.

"So everyone just hangs around, then uses their disillusioning charms just in case someone we don't want hangs around."

"Like Filch," Neville and Ginny said together.

"My thoughts exactly." Harry was grinning. "Well done!"

Ginny said shyly, "I can teach you the charm, Harry, in case you don't know one."

"That's okay," he said suddenly regretting not taking the chance to get some one on one alone time with Ginny. "I have an invisibility cloak."

Neville and Ginny looked at each other and then at Harry. "Are you serious?" Neville asked. "A real invisibility cloak?"

Harry nodded. "Sure. I've had it since I got to Hogwarts." Truthfully he hadn't figured out most the contents of the beat up trunk that Hagrid had given him during his first year at Hogwarts. The trunk was his 'trust' from his parents. It contained, among other things, the cloak, the key to his parents' vault at Gringott's, photo albums, and a blank piece of folded up parchment that he no idea why his father would give him. There was a note attached to the piece of parchment that read, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'

"Harry, invisibility cloaks are very rare."

"Really? I thought everyone had one." He shrugged. "So, we're set, then? You teach the disillusioning charm to those who don't know it and we meet Sunday afternoon after the match. Oh, Neville, do you want to demonstrate the spell now? Just to get an idea how it works?"

"Um, sure, Harry. We join hands; go round in a circle clockwise three times, chanting '_nascondere in pianura vista' _four times; then round four times counterclockwise chanting the phrase three times. The thing is everyone has to chant or it doesn't work so good."

"You'll have to teach that spell as well, won't you?"

"We'll do it, Harry."

The three of them formed a circle and circled and chanted and at the last word of the chant, there was a soft 'pop' and they could see the dome that covered them.

They were able to move around and the dome stayed in place. The ceiling was only about three feet above them, but that was more than enough room.

"Can we move the whole thing?" Harry asked.

"Not really," Neville said, "so we'll have to make sure we are where we want to be."

"I just hope a fog doesn't roll in while we're under it. That'll look strange, won't it?"

Neville and Harry laughed. "We can't do this early in the morning or during a snow storm either," Harry said. "How do you release the spell?"

"We say, '_Mostrare!' _at the same time and that's it."

"Excellent," Harry said. "Okay, one, two, three…"

They chanted the word together and there was another soft 'popping' noise and the dome disappeared.

"Outstanding," said Harry. "Okay, then you know what you need to do, right?"

Neville and Ginny nodded. Neville shook Harry's hand again and Ginny held back until Neville had left.

"This is wonderful, Harry."

He nodded in agreement. All of a sudden every thought of the invisibility dome had slid to the back of his brain and all he wanted to do was kiss Ginny the rest of the afternoon. Ginny must have been reading his thoughts because she grinned mischievously. "Want to try the spell again, Harry?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Harry was excited as he waited for Sunday afternoon. He went over some the spell books that he found in the trunk his parents left him. They were hand written notes in leather notebooks. The front of notebook was embossed in guild lettering that read, "Defensive Spell for the Order of the Phoenix prepared by A. Moody, A. Dumbledore, S. Snape. M.&. A Weasley, S. Black, F & A Longbottom, & J & L Potter", and a leather bound ledger entitled "More Defensive Spells for the Order of the Phoenix, Volumes II – IV by A. Moody and M. McGonagall , B. Fenwick, & M. McKinnon". Harry had read and re-read the books dozens of times and practiced the spells since he was eleven. He didn't understand the significance of the books until he found the letter that Alastair Moody had written to everyone in the Order of the Phoenix apparently before his parents decided to put the trunk together for Harry.

The letter was one of caution to members of the Order of the Phoenix to be "Ever Vigilant". Bad times were coming and some of them wouldn't survive. He talked about the Longbottoms' disappearance and how important it was to prepare the children for the battle should they be killed. The future generation, he wrote, must be ready to pick up the fight. His parents wanted him to be able to fight against Lord Voldemort and the death eaters.

Harry once asked Professor Snape about the Order of the Phoenix, but he wasn't much of a talker; he did say it was a good idea to learn the spells and he even helped him out with mastering a couple. Harry always felt it was done reluctantly. He asked Snape about a letter he read from a man who was supposedly his godfather; a man named Sirius Black. The professor refused to talk about Black, only saying that he was a traitor to the cause and was where he belonged, in Azkaban, the wizarding prison. After that, Harry learned that Black had escaped from the prison and for a while everyone seemed to believe that he would be coming after him, although no one would tell him why.

There was so much about his parents' lives that Harry wanted to know. He knew about the secret society they fought with and he had a list of the members of the Order. He'd met Alastair Moody, but not really; the man he thought was Moody was actually Barty Crouch, Jr., a death eater who tried to kill him. He'd heard about the real Moody from other students and Harry decided this was the man he wanted to meet. He thought he'd be able to tell him more than Professor Snape or the few clues he received from his parents. He planned to write him a letter asking for information.

He had also met Professor Lupin, a friend of his family's, and a close friend of that man, Sirius Black. It wasn't until much later that Harry found out Lupin had helped Sirius Black avoid capture when he escaped from Azkaban. He wasn't to be trusted, although he was kind to Harry when he taught Defence Against the Dark Arts during his third year at Hogwarts. Harry didn't understand how he could be so nice to him and then turn around and betray him.

He had so many questions that needed answers. He was confident that Professor Moody would help him. Ironically, Harry believed that only Professor Moody and none of the others would be able to explain everything to him.

It seemed like the whole school, including faculty turned out for the game. It was a championship game between his house and Gryffindor. Gryffindor was favored to win. Most of the players were from the Weasley family. The beaters were George and Fred; the keeper Ron, and Ginny was the team's seeker. Harry had seen her play before and she was quite good. Everyone told him that the seeker was the hardest position to play because of the Golden Snitch, a golden walnut sized flying ball that avoided capture. He thought that was amusing because he was able to follow the snitch every moment. He believed he would have been a good seeker, but never played the game for obvious reasons. He had dreams about playing Quidditch as most young boys did at Hogwarts. He imagined himself the hero of the day by bringing the House Cup to Slytherin.

He watched the game, pretending to root for Slytherin but he was actually cheering for Gryffindor, well, for Ginny Weasley, anyway. So when Ginny captured the Golden Snitch, ending the game, Gryffindor had defeated the Slytherins 250 to 90. Harry leapt into the air while the other Slytherins grumbled and complained about everything from the lousy refereeing to the bad announcing. Draco commented that the only reason Gryffindor won was because the Weasley's were so poor, they ran after anything golden. No one but Malfoy thought that was funny.

No one found it odd that the majority of the Gryffindors rushed the field in celebration and stayed on to chant. After all they had won a big game and there was reason to party on the field. As the rest of the crowd slowly drifted away, about twenty students lingered. Most of the students were Gryffindor, of course, but there were some Ravenclaw and one or two Hufflepuffs as well. The only green in the mixture was Harry who stood in the middle of the group.

Ginny recruited her friend Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw to teach the Ravenclaws the cloaking spell; she and Neville taught Gryffindor, and Hannah Abbott was responsible for Hufflepuff. Ginny and Harry practiced the spell all week and were able to steal several hours of snogging in plain sight.

Neville had cleverly suggested that Harry have two sessions and the group not under the invisibility dome would stand guard outside to make sure that the others were uninterrupted. When the first group was finished the second, smaller group replaced them.

Harry went over only four defensive spells, but these he determined were the best ones to use and would more than likely come up on the O.W.L.S. exam in the spring. He taught them two defensive charms, _Expelliarmus_, a disarming spell that made their opponents' wands fly away, and _Stupefy, _a spell that knocks a person unconscious. Everyone mastered the four spells and promised to practice when they could. The whole class took about an hour and the second, smaller group mastered the spells in half the time.

Harry decided that Neville, Hermione Granger, and Ginny, of course, were the smartest and fastest learners. They would be his assistants and he would have extra training for them whenever they could get away.

After the session, Harry and Ginny walked toward the castle and he told her about his plans to contact Alistair Moody. Ginny told him that she'd met 'Mad-eye' when he'd visited her parents' home, which she called The Burrow. He stayed with the Weasley's often and could probably be reached there. She remembered her parents talking about the Potters and they were good friends before they died.

When Harry went back to his room that evening and after everyone in his dorm went to sleep, he wrote the letter to Professor Moody. He asked him questions about his parents and Sirius Black; every question he could think of that nobody answered before. The letter was long and rambling, but he got his point across. He couldn't wait to go to the Owlery and give his owl, Hedwig a chance to work. For as long he'd had Hedwig, a gift from Hagrid on his eleventh birthday, he'd only used him one other time. He felt bad about not using Hedwig because the owl needed to be needed.

Next morning, Harry raced up to the Owlery and gave an excited Hedwig the letter for Professor Moody. She took off quickly and quietly, making two gigantic loops around the school before heading off into the sun.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Harry expected an owl any day from Professor Moody, but as the days passed, there was nothing. Day after day he waited in anticipation as the owls dropped letters and packages in the Great Hall, but once again there was not so much as an advertisement. Then one bright Saturday morning, an owl he thought he recognized suddenly swooped down and hopped on his table and presented its leg. Excitedly, he looked over at the Gryffindor table where Neville and Ginny were looking at him anxiously.

He removed the letter and it was a scrawled mess addressed to Harree. Inside it was an invitation to join the grounds keeper, Hagrid, for tea that afternoon precisely at three. A little disappointed that it wasn't from Professor Moody, he thought about declining the invitation. After all, he thought, what would Hagrid want to see him about? But he wrote a polite note telling Hagrid he would be delighted to join him for tea. Perhaps he meant to show him some new magical creature. He didn't seem to have any other interests.

After breakfast, he showed Neville the note and told him he would probably be back by three thirty and he wanted to have a quick meeting of the volunteer helpers before the next session on Sunday. Since Hagrid's hut was near the Forbidden Forest, they would have their meeting there. Neville looked toward the forest and shivered a bit. He did not like going near that place.

Harry spent the rest of the morning working on homework and reading his book of defence spells. Ginny sat next to him in the library and they shared stolen glances as Madame Pince glared at the two of them. It seemed every time Harry went to kiss her, Madame Pince sneaked up and harrumphed loudly, causing Ginny to giggle. Finally Harry slammed his spell book closed, grabbed Ginny and ran out of the library into a deserted hall, where he kissed her soundly.

Harry knocked on Hagrid's door precisely at three o'clock. At the last minute he thought about bringing some biscuits or something to be polite, but didn't have the time to steal any from the kitchen. He started to say hello, but stopped. It was not Hagrid at all; it was a man who looked vaguely familiar. From behind the stranger, another man stepped out; it was, he hoped, Mad Eye Moody in the flesh.

"Hello," he said politely.

Moody looked out the door to make sure he wasn't followed. "Harry, come in quickly," he said, pulling him inside.

Stunned, Harry looked around the cottage and saw Hagrid sitting at the enormous table sipping from a goblet. He wave drunkenly at Harry and grinned.

Very seriously, his magic eye spinning crazily, Moody looked Harry up and down. He pulled his wand out and said something Harry couldn't understand and all at once he felt very strange. He felt like all the bones in his body turned to jelly and his head was buzzing.

"Sorry about that," Moody said, not looking apologetic at all; wanted to make sure it was really you. Can't be too sure these days."

"Of course, it's me," Harry said crankily. "What's wrong with you?" He shook his head to get the buzzing sound out.

Moody stood back and seemed to relax a little. "Why did you contact me?"

"As I said in the letter, I am teaching some students some of the defensive spells from the Order of the Phoenix books. I need to know everything about the Order and," he hesitated, "I want to know all about my parents. There's no one here who will tell me anything."

Both men looked back at Hagrid who looked slightly embarrassed. "I did tell 'em everthin' I knew," he slurred.

"No, sir," Harry said angrily. "You didn't tell me anything. And what about my godfather? Sirius Black…" All of a sudden Harry recognized the second man. It was Sirius Black. He'd been betrayed! He started thinking fast; he needed to get out of there before they realized he'd recognized him. Surely Sirius was going to kill him.

Sirius stood up. "What do you need to know about your godfather?"

Harry decided to play along and act dumb. "I don't know. How about why he betrayed my parents?"

Sirius looked angry. "He didn't. Someone else did."

"That's right, Harry. Once the Order discovered that it was another one who betrayed your parents to the dark lord and the death eaters, we did everything we could to get him released. The problem was we didn't have the proof. Everyone thought Peter Pettigrew had been killed. In fact, we'd like for you to try to flush out Peter so we can capture him."

"And why should I do that?" Harry asked angrily. "I don't remember any of you coming to help me out while I was growing up. Where were you when I was given to relatives who probably wanted me dead more than Voldemort wanted to kill me? For all I know you're all a bunch of liars. You probably want me dead, too. I am a part of Voldemort. I feel him and you want me dead. He's told me that. I don't trust any of you. I had to grow up totally alone with no idea who I am and I'm supposed to welcome you all with open arms? I'm supposed to forget the past. You are the good guys?" Harry snorted. "I think I'd rather take my chances with Voldemort, thanks."

Mad Eye, Sirius, and Hagrid looked at each other, stunned. This was obviously not the reaction they expected.

"But you…" Sirius started.

"But I what? I'm the chosen one? I'm the one who's supposed to kill Voldemort?" he said. "Kill him yourselves."

Harry turned and started out the door. He'd never been so mad in his life. He didn't know where the anger was coming from. He was the one who wanted to talk to Moody; why had he reacted this way. Suddenly he felt something deep inside his chest. It felt like a very warm glow and he was calming. _The other one_, he thought. _The other voice that makes me feel protected was there trying to get him to listen. _He trusted that voice, but he didn't know why.

_Don't listen to her, _the other voice told him. _It's a trap. _Suddenly Harry felt very dizzy, he wanted to sit down, but at the same time he wanted to run away. Sirius was probably going to kill him while the others watched. He didn't know what to do. "Mum, help me," he said before he passed out cold.

**A/N: Sorry so short this time, but next time, more will be revealed. Rita.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Harry woke up in the Forbidden Forest, with Neville, Luna, Hermione, and Ginny hovering over him. He didn't know how he got there, but had a vague recollection of him running out of Hagrid's hut before the men could stop him. They must have stopped chasing after him when they saw Neville and the others.

_Sirius Black! _He'd come face to face with the man who was responsible, if not directly but certainly indirectly, for the death of his parents. He didn't believe the story for one second that Sirius was innocent. Harry scrambled to his feet.

"I just saw Sirius Black," he said, "Professor Moody must have brought him." The group around him looked at him like he'd had a blow to the head.

"I'm not daft, you know," he said irritably.

"No one thinks that, Harry," Ginny said. "It's just that…" her voice trailed off. She heard a noise and everyone turned around. Professor Moody and Hagrid were standing on the edge of the forest.

"What are you doing in the Forbidden Forest?" Hagrid asked. "It's dangerous here. Better get back to the castle before someone gets hurt."

"We're not going anywhere," Neville said courageously.

"Harry," Professor Moody said, stepping away from Hagrid, "we need to talk."

"I thought we had. You just tell me why you brought Sirius Black here."

"We didn't mean to frighten or harm you. Sirius wanted to tell you his side of the story and I thought you'd be willing to listen, but I see you have some trust issues."

"Trust issues?! You've got to be kidding me. Tell me why I'm supposed to trust anyone, especially you and most especially Sirius Black. All I know is what I know. An evil dark lord killed my parents because Sirius Black betrayed them; then I was given to relatives who hated me and made every day of my life a living hell, and now I'm supposed to trust you and your lot because you know what's best for me? Excuse me, but you don't know a bloody thing about me. I have been totally abandoned, and why? Was this supposed to make me a better person?

"Look, all I wanted to do was find some stuff out about my parents and my legacy. Excuse me if I don't feel grateful for all your help up to this point in my life."

"What we did," Moody began, "was only to protect you. We thought that sending you to live with your muggle relatives would keep you safe from Voldemort and the death eaters. We knew he and his followers would try to kill you. Voldemort wants you dead."

"Whose idea was that?" he asked.

Moody looked around. "Well, when we heard about your parents' death, Hagrid went to your house and saw what had happened, that you were still alive after all that."

"So Hagrid told everyone I was alive?"

"Yes, and Sirius."

"How'd you know that it was Voldemort who killed my parents? What if it was someone else to killed them and made it look like it was Voldemort? Maybe they tried to make it look like he tried to kill me. What if it was my own godfather, Sirius Black and maybe he had a little help from Hagrid?"

"No!" Sirius protested vehemently. "I swear to you, Harry. I would never do such a thing." Sirius took a step toward him, but Moody held him back.

Hagrid hung his head and began weeping. "I'd never…"

"Harry, that's ridiculous. The Dark Mark was over your house, you had a lightning bolt cut over your eye. Voldemort had disappeared. No one in the wizarding world would have ever tried to promulgate a hoax like that" Moody was started to get angry. "You have no idea what the Dark Lord is capable of. It was Lord Voldemort! Who on God's green earth would do such a thing?"

Harry shrugged calmly. "I don't know. Seems to me you all wanted a war, and I was just a means to an end."

"That's crazy. Look, I can prove all of this," Moody said. "Listen to me!" The professor grabbed Harry's arm, but he shook it off.

He started to turn away, but Ginny touched his arm. "I think you should listen to him. We'll be here with you," she said. Neville, Luna and Hermione nodded.

Harry crossed his arms across his chest. He didn't believe that Voldemort wanted him dead. For some reason, and he didn't know exactly why, he thought that, but he honestly believed that Lord Voldemort wanted him to join him and together they would rule the wizarding world. He wasn't one hundred percent sure this was a true picture, but, this was the feeling he had since he first remembered his thoughts. The voice had always told him that other people were out to get him; it had been strong, but the other feeling; the softer, kinder thoughts seemed to be leading him in a different direction

He tried to remember the softer voice, when had it begun. When he was much younger, he sometimes heard soothing words and lullabies when he was feeling especially bad, but he always believed he was the one making them up so his life wouldn't be totally hopeless. The other voice had been with him from the beginning, but not as strong. It had gotten stronger since the first day Ginny spoke to him.

"All right," Harry said. "But answer me this basic question first, please. If it was Voldemort who killed my parents with the killing curse, why didn't it kill me?"

"That's a reasonable question, Harry," Moody said. He cleared his throat. "We, that us, some of us believe that your mother used a very ancient spell that protected you. She gave up her life to save you. It was your mother's love, Harry."

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his head behind his scar. The pain was excruciating. He held his head with both hands and fell to the ground. "No, no, no," he said. Ginny and Neville ran to him and knelt down to help him. Ginny placed her hands on either side of his head and stroked him gently and soothingly.

"You're all right, Harry. It's going to be all right," she said. She kissed his scar, which calmed him down immediately. "Be strong," she cooed.

The struggle was internal; no one else saw the two hands reaching for him, pulling him in opposite directions. One hand was cold and dry, like a snake's skin and the other one warm. The voices spoke to him, each one coaxing him. One voice was more familiar, but it told him not to believe anyone; they wanted him dead because they knew that he was powerful and would fulfill the prophecy of a dark lord emerging and ruling with Voldemort. It promised immortality. The other voice, growing stronger, told him to let go; it promised him the truth.

The softer, warmer voice was repeating the words Ginny was speaking to him; 'be strong, it's going to be all right', 'come back to me, Harry', 'I love you.'

Harry didn't know what to do. He wanted to listen to both voices. He wanted the power, but he also wanted the love and protection. "Who is right?" he asked out loud. At that moment the hands released him and he opened his eyes. Ginny was still hold on. He touched her face and smiled._ She is my only reality. Only Ginny can show me the right way to go. _


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ginny held Harry's hand as Sirius Black sat down next to him. Luna, Hermione stood behind him while Neville sat between him and Sirius. He was sitting back and a little off to the side, but Neville was ready, nevertheless, to jump to Harry's defence if needed. The adults were amused but impressed at the show of support for Harry.

"Harry," Sirius began, "I need to know what you're thinking right now. I need to know that you're going to listen to me. I want to you understand that what I'm telling you is the truth…" he looked at Harry's expression, which was blank. He wasn't going to give anything away until he'd heard everything.

Harry sighed. "I already told you what I was thinking. You are the vilest of bastards because a-you killed my parents or b—you sent me away to the Dursley's to be raised by them. Either way, it's going to take a lot of convincing on your part for me to even tolerate being around you. From where I sit, I can't imagine there's anything you can tell me to make me change my mind."

Sirius's face fell. "Then maybe I shouldn't try."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Harry," Ginny said gently, squeezing his hand. Harry looked at Ginny as she smiled encouragingly.

Sirius cleared his throat. "When Voldemort killed your parents, the Order knew that someone had betrayed them," he hesitated. "And you. Voldemort disappeared and you were alive. What they did know was someone had betrayed them. Since I was the secret keeper, naturally they thought it was me. But what they didn't know was, in order to protect them; I transferred the secret to someone else."

Sirius paused and looked at Moody and Hagrid. He shook his head. "But the person I'd passed the responsibility too was the one who was really working for Voldemort and he betrayed you and set me up. I took the responsibility for their deaths because if I hadn't let him become the secret keeper, they would still be alive. You were betrayed by another; a man we all thought was our friend."

Sirius was surprised that Harry didn't look impressed. He stammered, "It was Peter Pettigrew."

Harry looked at him and shrugged. "It was you," he said.

Whatever Sirius Black thought Harry was going to say, that wasn't it. He was looking for forgiveness and Harry refused. He hung his head and began weeping. "You're right, Harry," he said. "It was me." He wiped the tears from his eyes. "I didn't know, I swear to you."

"You only gave the responsibility to Pettigrew because you wanted to save your own skin. I have no sympathy for you. Piss off." Harry stood up and walked farther into the forest alone.

_What the hell did they expect?_ he thought angrily.

He heard a noise behind him. Expecting to see Ginny he was surprised to find Neville walking up to him

"Neville, I…"

"Shut up, Harry," he said. "You know what, you're an idiot. Everyone knows that Voldemort killed your parents. Poor fucking you. Do you know what he did to my parents? He drove them insane with the Cruciatus curse. They're both sitting in St Mungo's with not a clue who they are or who I am. I feel bad for you, Harry, I really do, but you're not the only one who 's suffered.

"I think that Moody and Dumbledore screwed up with you; you should have been exposed to who you really are, but believe it or not they thought they were doing the right thing. They tried to protect you. I know that Professor Moody thought you had somehow absorbed Voldemort's powers and thought you would become the next evil dark lord. That's still a possibility, you know.

"I don't believe it; I think that you really are the chosen one because it sure as hell ain't me. Now you have to decide what you want to do. Do you want to sit around the rest of your life feeling sorry for yourself because, 'oh, poor me, I'm an orphan and I was raised by assholes', or are you going to man up and fulfill your destiny?"

Harry was so shocked at Neville's tone that he was unable to move or speak. _Is that what they thought? Am I the chosen one? What is my destiny? _He wanted to say all that out loud, but he was too stunned.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself, Potter, and realize you have one job to do," Neville said, a little softer.

"I, uh, what?" he asked. "What am I supposed to do?"

Neville took a deep breath and got very close to Harry's face. "You know. Think about it. If Voldemort really is back, and I believe his is. It's got to be you."

"It's got to be me, what?" he asked.

"You're the one, Harry. You must kill Voldemort. You know that. I think there's a little piece of Voldemort inside you that makes you have the dark thoughts; but he's protecting himself, not you. Voldemort knows who you are and he's going to do everything in his power to stop you. He makes you feel good, and he makes you feel bad. He makes you question your friends and makes you want to kill them. I understand this, Harry, because believe it or not, I've been there myself. There was a time when I knew I was possessed like you. I had dark thoughts and actually thought about killing my Gran and my parents. But they didn't last because I fought it. Nobody knows that about me. I hid it for a long time. But when I saw you I recognized the same look.

"Oh, he's there inside you, all right. And the only way you can rid yourself of this demon is to do what you were meant to do."

Harry looked at Neville. "But what about the feelings I have that aren't dark? There's a good part of all of this. I can't explain it, but sometimes I feel safe and warm. Who is that?"

Neville considered that for a moment. "Well, maybe it's your mum. She saved you from the killing curse, so I think she's with you too. Not a very large part, and Voldemort is much more powerful, but if you resist him and you have friends that will help you, I think your mum's going to get much stronger." He shrugged. "But that's a theory and I can't prove it, of course. Are the good feelings more frequent now?"

He nodded and raised his head in recognition. "Yes! Ever since Ginny started talking to me."

Neville smiled. "That makes sense to me. Your protection or your mum, whatever it is know you need all the help you can get. You need us to help you."

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed. "I believe you're right. Mum's influence is growing stronger and Voldemort is trying harder. What can I do, Neville?"

"You know what you need to do, Harry. You've got to kill the bastard."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Harry felt dazed at the way Neville spoke to him. He never would have imagined in a thousand years that the shy boy who was hopeless in Potions could have spoken to him so fiercely. Maybe Neville was right; he did feel sorry for himself and what he needed was to take control of his life and find out his destiny.

He had no idea how Neville had suffered; how his parents were tortured and then driven insane on Voldemort's command. Maybe Dumbledore and Moody had done the right thing after all. He was protected from the death eaters but he grew up totally clueless about his wizard ties. The books that his parents left him were helping him now, but he felt whatever he had to do; whatever his destiny, he knew he couldn't do it on his own and he didn't trust the adult around him enough to ask for their help.

He questioned his own abilities and his motivation. He still felt something for this demon that possessed him and made him want the power that he was promised, but now that the other one was becoming stronger, he could actually see the evil that was present. Was there any good in him? Or was it possible to house both good and evil?

Whomever Harry aligned with would become victorious. Victory was possible for either. It was up to him to choose. Did he crave power? Or did he need a loving relationship? At that moment, those were his only choices. And the choice for Harry was not an easy one.

What if Voldemort wasn't a liar? What if he meant Harry to rule with him as the ultimate dark lord?

Ginny, Neville, and most of the Wizarding world needed him to step up and embrace his destiny as the Chosen One; the one who would defeat Voldemort and the death eaters. He would have an army behind him. If he aligned on the side that saw hope and promise; he was confident that Voldemort would be destroyed and people would no longer live in fear.

"I must choose," he said aloud, startling Neville.

"Yes, Harry," he agreed. "But the decision must be yours and you mustn't listen to either voice."

"Well, that's impossible, isn't it?"

Neville shrugged. "I don't know," he said frankly. "Aren't there times when you feel like you're alone?"

"Of course," he answered. "Most of the time. There are times when I feel like I'm the only person in the universe."

"And other times?" Neville asked, intrigued.

"I feel a presence that seems to be leading me in one direction; but it's a dark force. I don't necessarily hear voices, but it's, well, it's hard to explain without sounding totally mental. It's like my thoughts, but they really aren't." Harry saw Neville expression. "I told you I sounded totally mental."

Neville shook his head. "No, I think I understand. Anyway, I think we can help you sort it all out."

"What if it doesn't work out right? For everybody, I mean. What if I choose the dark path?"

Neville was very serious. "Then I reckon it'll be up to me to kill you both."

Harry looked hard at his face. He knew Neville would because that was his destiny. Harry nodded. "I believe you," he said. fate

"Frankly, I hope it doesn't get to that. I believe that you will make the right choice. I like you, Harry. I'm hoping that we'll become great friends."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, me, too. And I'd hate to have to kill you."

They both laughed.

"Likewise," he said. "Remember, Harry, you'd have to kill her as well."

Harry frowned. "You're not trying to influence my decision, are you?"

Again, Neville laughed. "Well, maybe a little. But I still believe that killing Voldemort is your fate. I think you'll come to that all on your own. Remember, Harry, there are a lot of people that want to see you fulfill that destiny."

"And maybe a few more that want me to join with Voldemort."

"Well, there's that," Neville agreed. They heard stirring in the leaves behind them.

Ginny and the others came up to them. "Do we get a lesson?" she asked.

"What happened to Moody and the rest?" Harry asked.

"We told them to go away." Ginny gave Neville a look and he nodded. "We told them you'd talk to them later. You will, won't you, Harry?"

"I will." He looked at the group around him. "Thank you," he said sincerely. He rubbed his hands together. "I have a couple new spells I want to work on before our next meeting."

At the end of the training session, Harry drew Neville aside and thanked him for talking straight to him. He admitted that he tended to feel sorry from himself and he also told him that he hoped that they would become great friends. He didn't make any other promises, but Neville understood that he was going to do a lot of thinking.

Harry and Ginny walked back to the castle under the Invisibility Cloak while the others did their own version of a disillusioning charm that they practiced that evening. He held her hand and as they entered the school, Ginny pulled away from him.

"You're not telling me something," she said. "What did Neville talk to you about?"

"He pointed out a couple of things to me. He said I'd have to make up my mind about which way I am going to go."

Ginny thought for a moment. "Neville's a good person," was all she said.

Harry nodded. "He's right about one thing. I need some time alone."

"I'll always be here for you, Harry." She kissed him gently.

"What if it doesn't turn out the way you want it to?" he asked.

"I can't imagine that." Ginny said, kissing him again.

Harry smiled; he felt so good when she was with him, like he could do anything. Maybe he didn't need any time to think about it. With Ginny at his side he believed he could do anything.

"I don't know if I agree with Neville about you need time alone to sort everything out. I think I can help you."

"I have to decide what I'm supposed to do."

"Why do have to do it alone?"

"Because, Ginny, I've got a battle going on in my head and someone's going to win, and I hope that someone is me."

"You've always been alone; I want to help you realize that you don't have to be alone anymore."

He took her hand and kissed it. "Ginny, I…"

She swiped a tear that was falling down her cheek. "Oh, all right, but promise me that you'll come back to me."

Harry smiled and kissed the tears. _I pray that I will,_ he thought as he let her go.

**A/N: Thanks for your patience. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but RL intruded, with Christmas and everything else. --Rita**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next morning, the first thing Harry did was find Professor Snape. For some reason he believed that Snape would help him with his quest to discover himself. The idea had come to him in a dream. This time Snape didn't flair his nose when he saw him approaching. He gave him a very bored, tight smile.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" he asked.

Harry looked at him and realized he knew exactly why he was there. "Professor," he began, "I think you know why I'm here."

"How could I possibly know that?" he said, stoic as he always was.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I really don't have time to play games."

Snape was taken aback at Harry tone of voice. He raised an eyebrow, and then sighed. "Yes, I know why you are here, but I don't know how you could imagine I could help you."

"You already know the answer to that. I need something that I can take or a spell or something so I can figure some things out. You do know of something, don't you?"

Snape considered it for a moment and nodded. He took him into his inner officer where his private chambers were. No one had ever been there before and Snape was reconsidering his action. Harry might discover things about Snape he didn't want anyone to know.

"Do not touch anything," he said as he sat him at the small dining table. Harry nodded, determined to go through with whatever it took.

"Professor," Harry said suddenly, "you were a death eater at one time, weren't you?"

Snape looked at him coldly. "I was."

"Why did you change your mind?"

"What makes you think I have? For all you know, Potter, I'm still working for the dark lord. Have you considered that?"

"That very well may be the case," Harry said. "But I think something happened that changed you. I always thought it had something to do with me, but you really hate me. And yet." Harry shrugged.

Harry couldn't see Snape pale as he said that. He picked up a bottle of pale liquid very quickly so that he couldn't see his hand shaking. "And you want to know your destiny, yes?"

Harry nodded. "You're the only one who can help me, Professor. In spite of everything, you are the only person at Hogwarts that I trust."

"What about your girlfriend, that Weasley girl?"

"I want to trust her, and I sincerely hope I can, but it'll depend on the outcome today."

Harry watched Snape pour the liquid into a goblet. He put something in and said some words as he passed his hand over it. A purple smoke rose from the goblet and Harry swallowed hard when he was handed the chalice.

"Do not drink it slowly," he said. "You may lie down on the chaise there."

"Thank you, Professor," he said sincerely. He took a deep breath to brace himself and then swallowed the liquid in one gulp. It tasted familiar, like anise, perhaps, but the minute it hit his throat, he felt the warm liquid turning very cold. He coughed several times until he swallowed.

Immediately Harry began to feel the effects of the draught. He heard music coming from somewhere and he found himself walking toward the sound. He looked around as he walked and was surprised to find himself on a country road. There was a fence on either side of the dirt path and a pasture on one side and a grove of unfamiliar trees on the other. The music turned into the sound of running water and he knew there was a river nearby. He closed his eyes and the sound was magnified.

He wanted to stop and look at the trees, but they seem to be telling him he had to keep walking. After a little way the path turned toward the grove and it became very dark. He turned around to see the pasture on the other side but he was surrounded by the trees. The further he walked into the grove, the darker it became. A magpie sat on the fence and flew up to the tree nearest him. The magpie reached inside his wing and pulled out a scroll of parchment, which he held in his beak. It watched as Harry watched him. He held out his hand and the bird shook its head, releasing the scroll. Harry struggled to catch the piece of paper. He caught it before it landed. Slowly he unrolled the parchment. There was a foreign writing on the paper that he couldn't read. Frustrated he rolled it up and was going to put it in his pocket, but the magpie began cawing.

"I can't read it, you daft bird," Harry said quickly unrolling the scroll to show it to the bird, but when he had the parchment out flat, he noticed that instead of the paper with foreign writing on it, there in its place was a map. The funny part was it appeared to be a map of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade.

"It's the Marauders'' Map," he heard a voice say. He looked up and was not surprised that the only creature around was the magpie. He knew that it was the bird speaking to him.

"Who are the Marauders?" he asked, not expecting an answer.

"Do you not recognize the map?"

Harry shook his head. "I've never seen it before." He looked down at the paper and the map had disappeared.

"Ah, but you have," the magpie said and flew away. "You have to use the map to get to your destination," he heard the bird say.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

For whatever reason, Harry continued to walk in the deeply shaded area. He was looking for something, or someone, but he wasn't sure who or what. He felt a pair of eyes watching him, but no one came out of the shadows. He didn't feel threatened at all; whoever it was was merely a silent observer and only wanted to watch Harry's journey from a distance.

He was still thinking about the magpie's words when he came upon a fork in the road. One path was dark and the other veered off toward a spotty patch of light. He didn't have to think which direction to take; he turned toward the light. _Perhaps this is too obvious_, he thought to himself, laughing at the irony of the situation.

His question was soon answered when he came across a very large snake in the middle of the road. Since he was a parselmouth, he asked the snake what he was doing in the middle of the road. The snake looked surprised and told him he was staying warm. He needed the sunshine to live.

"I don't know what that means," Harry said.

"I have to stay in the light; I cannot hide in the shadows. In the light I get my strength," the serpent said.

"But you are left exposed in the light; anyone could come around and kill you. Don't you feel safer in the shadows?"

"I've hidden long enough. Out here everyone can see how beautiful I am."

"And how dangerous. You'd do better if you hid."

"But how will anyone know I'm here or how powerful I am?"

"If you hide, no one will know how powerful you are and they will be afraid because they do not know."

The snake shook it head. "No I will no longer hide, I'm here now, let them be afraid of what they can see that I am invincible."

Harry stood back and shook his head. Just then out of the sky appeared a phoenix, singing a beautiful, mournful song. The phoenix swooped down and began attacking the snake, pecking it until the snake was spread over in the road in several pieces. The bird picked up the serpent's head and flew up into the air so the snake could see the many pieces. The snake's head began to cry and the phoenix dropped it at Harry's feet. He looked at the phoenix who nodded. The phoenix would not let the snake's head get away; each time it started to crawl away, the giant bird herded it toward Harry.

The phoenix regurgitated a sword and Harry picked it up and stabbed the snake. The snake made no sound but shook violently until it was still. The phoenix picked up the dead snake's head and swallowed it in one gulp. Harry dropped the sword at his side and began to cry.

"Harry," he turned toward the voice, swiping the tears away hurriedly. He saw his mother and she was standing in the pasture, her face bathed in light. "Come here," she said. She had her arms stretched out reaching for him.

As he came closer, a big black dog jumped out from behind her. He started to turn and run away.

"No, Harry. Don't run. He's going to help you. Listen to him," she said smiling at him. "I'm still with you, my darling. Listen for my voice when you're afraid. I'll always be here, sweetheart."

"Who are you?" he asked as his mother disappeared leaving him to face the enormous dog.

"You've seen me before but you didn't trust me. Harry, this is the true path. The evil inside of you is Voldemort. He's not you."

"What should I do?"

"What you were meant to do," the dog said.

Harry felt himself being pulled back. He turned to look at the eyes he knew were following him and Professor Snape's face came in focus. He had been watching him throughout the whole vision. He got up carefully because he was lightheaded.

"What did it mean, Professor?"

The smirk was on his face as he raised an eyebrow. He was about to deny that he had been inside his head, but he knew Harry knew better. "No idea," he said turning away.

"Oh, I think you do. I'm to fight him; I'm the one who has to kill Voldemort. I kind of know who the phoenix represents; that would be Professor Dumbledore, right?" He scratched his chin thoughtfully; but the magpie and the dog? The dog did look familiar to him and he remembered something in the books and letters his parents left for him; a picture of a big black dog that someone had written the word 'Padfoot' across. He thought of Sirius Black for some reason. Sirius Black would know about the dog. Maybe the dog represented Black. It was much too confusing and Harry tried to shake the dullness out of his mind.

"You're the magpie." It wasn't a question.

Snape froze in his place. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said, still not facing him.

"Hmm," Harry said. "Whatever you say, Professor." He walked to the door and left himself out.

He needed to talk to Ginny and Neville now. He hadn't told either where he was going that morning, so he knew they'd probably be worried about him. He ran back to the Gryffindor tower and found them sitting in the Common Room.

"Harry!" Ginny said, jumping up and running to him. She kissed him soundly and threw her arms around him. "We were so worried," she said.

"I did it," he said. "I confronted the demons and I know what I'm supposed to do. You were right all along, Neville. It has to be me; I know I can do it, but I need your help."

"Of course we'll help you, Harry," Neville said. "But tell us what happened."

Harry told him about the potion and the vision that followed. He told them his theories about who the phoenix represented; the snake (of course it was Voldemort) and he had an idea who the magpie was. The only thing he didn't know was who the dog represented. "I kept thinking about Sirius Black," he said, shrugging. "But I have no idea why."

Ginny looked determined. "Let's go ask him. I'm sure Hagrid will know where he is."

"You trust Sirius Black, don't you?"

Ginny shrugged. "My parents do, so, yeah. They didn't at first, but Remus Lupin and Moody talked to them. My parents told me a lot of stories about Lord Voldemort and how evil he was. It was a very dark and unsettling time. Everyone knows the stories."

"Yeah, except me," Harry said.

"But your parents left you more information than we ever got," Ginny pointed out. "I think they were doing the best they could to prepare you for the battle."

"Do you think they knew they wouldn't be around?" Harry asked.

Neville shrugged. "My gran told me a lot of people disappeared during that time. They were trying to hide you from the death eaters and Voldemort. "

Harry nodded as he thought about that. "Do you think they believed I was going to kill him one day? I am, you know. I 'm going to kill Voldemort. "

Neville smiled at Harry's bolder tone. "Finally," Neville said, happy that he had acknowledged his destiny. Neville embraced Harry. "Don't worry, Harry; I'm going to help you."

Ginny nodded determinedly. "Me, too. We just need to come up with a plan."

They spent several hours going over the vision and what everything meant. They planned to talk to Sirius about the dog and they argued about who the magpie represented, but Harry was convinced it was Snape.

"Maybe the phoenix is too easy," Harry said. "I can't see Professor Dumbledore helping me at all. I think it's always been Snape."

They argued this point, too. Neither Ginny nor Neville wanted to believe that Snape would be the one to help Harry. They both agreed that the Potions' professor barely hid his hatred for Harry.

"I know he doesn't like me; but he's always been there. It's hard to explain." Harry blinked a couple of times and looked at Ginny and Neville oddly.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, taking his hand in hers.

"I don't know I feel so odd. My head hurts." He rubbed his scar. "He's mad. He doesn't know what going on; he didn't get to see the vision and now he wants to know what happened." Harry doubled over in pain and fell to the ground. "I can't let him see it, what can I do?"

"Don't let him pass out," shouted Neville. "Let's take him to Professor Dumbledore."

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked, frantically.

"There's no time," Neville said. He scooped Harry up and the two of them ran quickly to the Headmaster's quarters.

"Hang on, Harry," Ginny soothed. "Everything is going to be just fine. Stay with me, Harry. I love you."

Harry's eyes rolled back in his head and everything was getting darker around him. He heard the voice and knew he was very angry. He saw a serpent coil, ready to spring as it opened its mouth, ready for the killing bite. "No," he said weakly and passed out.

"Professor!" Neville said banging on Dumbledore's door. "Help! Harry's dying. It may be too late to save him."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The door opened quickly and Professor Dumbledore pulled Harry inside. The others followed.

"How did this happen?" he asked looked at Harry's eyes. They were rolling to the back of his head.

"We were just talking and he said his head was hurting," Ginny said. "He said that he was mad at him because he couldn't see his vision."

Dumbledore stood up straight. "Who was mad?"

Neville blushed and stammered. "Voldemort. Well, part of him anyway."

"It's like there's a piece of him in Harry. Professor, Harry had just seen a vision; he's trying to find out what his destiny is. He said he was ready to kill Voldemort and that's when he collapsed."

"I would think so," Dumbledore replied. "And where did this happen?"

"In Professor Snape's room," Ginny said. "Help him, please."

"I want you to fetch Professor Snape, Miss Weasley. Have him come here immediately. And please hurry; there's not a moment to lose."

Ginny tore out of the room without another word. Neville carried Harry to the chaise and laid him down carefully.

"You can help him, can't you, Professor?"

"I certainly will try, my boy." His brow was furrowed and he had a frown on his face. "Do you know what the potion was that Professor Snape gave Harry?"

Neville shook his head. "But Harry said it gave him a vision."

"It's very important Mr. Longbottom, what did Harry see?" Neville felt very frustrated; he didn't think Dumbledore was going to help. He should have taken him to see Madame Pomphrey, where he would have at least gotten treated. Neville was sure that the Headmaster was going to let him die.

"I don't know, Professor. Harry said it was full of metaphors. There was a magpie and a snake and he saw his mother and a dog," Neville said. "Oh, and a phoenix. Aren't you going to do something?"

"Yes, yes, don't worry. I'm sure Harry will be just fine. He's very strong." Neville looked nervously at Harry who was slipping further into unconsciousness. "Professor!" Neville said loudly. "I can't help him! Please."

Dumbledore looked up at Neville like he'd not seen him before. "What?" he said. "Oh yes, of course."

The Headmaster went to his wardrobe quickly and removed a crystal water glass and filled it with some liquid in a large carafe. The liquid turned smoky from white to purple to an iridescent green.

"Hold him down, Mr. Longbottom, he, or I should say, 'it' isn't going to like this very much."

"Will it hurt Harry?" Neville asked.

The old man shook his head and smiled kindly at Neville. "No," he said. "It really should help him, what ever's got hold him, this should help to release his hold."

Neville held Harry's head while the Professor poured the liquid into his mouth. Harry opened his eyes for a second; his stare fixed and his eyes looked wild. He began heaving, his body trying desperately to throw up the liquid, but Dumbledore would not let him throw up. At first Neville thought he was trying to kill him, but as Harry became more settled, he heard the professor say soothing words, meant to calm him down. His voice was very quiet and reassuring. He promised him the pain would be gone soon and the beast wouldn't bother him any longer.

Professor Snape and Ginny rushed into the room just as Harry was coming round. Ginny went to his side and held his hand. He was pale and his head was wet with sweat. He smiled at her and Ginny sighed audibly.

"I was so worried. We thought you were dying. How do you feel?"

"My head still hurts some, but actually, I feel pretty good. My head feels loads lighter." He laughed at his remark.

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore said, "you must tell me about your vision. We've been waiting a long time for this. Can you tell me now what you saw?"

"You really should ask Professor Snape. He watched everything. He must have used _Legilimency _because I felt him watching whatever was going on inside my head. He must have understood what was happening because I sure didn't." Harry looked at Snape who, for the first time Harry had ever seen it, blushed slightly.

"Professor Snape was only doing what I had asked him to do," Dumbledore said. "We knew at some point you were going to ask to see that vision and you are right, Harry, I wanted the professor to observe. He can interpret everything you saw. I think he must have seen things you couldn't."

Snape nodded. "It's just as you thought, Headmaster. There is definitely another presence there." He looked uncomfortable. "As a matter of fact, there may be more than one."

"I'm possessed," he said.

"Not exactly, Harry. We thought Voldemort had some kind of grip on you, but I wasn't aware of the other force until I felt it," Snape said uncomfortably.

"Who is it?" Harry asked.

"Think for a minute, Potter, who do you think it is?"

Harry put his head down and squinted his eyes tightly. "Someone nice," he said. "Someone who's looking out for me; my mum."

Dumbledore nodded. "She's looking out for you, as I'm sure your father is as well."

"She's getting stronger," Harry said.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "More since Miss Weasley has become your friend, I presume?"

"We've been talking about that. How did you know?"

"Ah, Harry, I can't be one hundred percent sure, but I think it's because Miss Weasley's motives are pure."

Ginny gave the professor a look and he laughed. "Perhaps, she needed another positive influence so you would fight the evil that Voldemort forces upon you. She became your friend, along with Mr. Longbottom, and they are making you stronger. Hmm, it's fascinating."

"The vision, Headmaster," Snape interrupted.

"Ah yes. Tell me everything."

Both Harry and Snape each told Dumbledore his version of the vision. Snape related the peripherals; things Harry didn't see, and Harry explained everything that the he saw, heard and felt.

"I thought the phoenix was you, Professor," he said. "It just seems logical since you do have Fawkes."

Dumbledore looked over at the giant red bird and shook his head. "I don't think so. You said the bird killed the snake?"

"No, he pecked it into a lot of pieces."

"How many?" the Headmaster asked quickly.

Harry shrugged. "Several, I didn't count them."

"Seven," Snape said.

"Ah," Dumbledore said.

"What does it mean?" asked Harry.

"I have no idea," he said, looking slightly confused.

Harry was disappointed. He thought Dumbledore certainly would know. The number seems very significant to him.

"I'm working on a theory, but it's nothing but conjecture now. Maybe it makes sense," Dumbledore said mysteriously. "Severus, what do you think?"

"The phoenix held the snake's head so he could see the parts and then he dropped it in front of Potter. The phoenix gave him a sword and he killed it; after that the bird swallowed it."

Dumbledore nodded.

"And then I saw Lily, uh, the boy's mother. She told him to trust the dog."

"The dog? Hmm."

"Yes, Professor," Harry interjected. "For some reason, Sirius Black came to mind."

"Before that, there was a magpie who gave him a map," Snape said, cringing at the name 'Sirius Black'.

"A map?"

"Yes, sir. He said I'd seen it before; it was a map of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. I'd never seen it, but the magpie insisted."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "How's your head?" he asked.

"Better, sir."

"I think you should run along now. I'm going to think about everything you and Professor Snape told me; I'm sure we can figure this out."

Ginny, Harry and Neville walked out into the hallway and Harry stopped and turned around. "I'm going to see Sirius now," he said determinedly.

"I want to go with you, Harry," Ginny said.

"Me, too," Neville said.

"I just wonder if he'll want to talk to me now," Harry mused.

"Oh, he'll talk to you. I'm sure of that," Ginny said.

They ran out the front down and down the steep slope to Hagrid's hut. They could see the distant smoke from the chimney. Harry ran up first and knocked boldly on the door. There was some noises from inside and Hagrid finally opened the large heavy door. He looked surprised to find Harry, Ginny, and Neville standing before him.

Before Hagrid could say a word, Harry said, "I'd like to see Sirius, please."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Hagrid looked happy to see Harry and his friends and stepped aside for them to enter. Sirius was sitting at Hagrid's enormous table, a cup of ale in his hand looking morose. Alastair Moody was nowhere to be seen.

Sirius looked up hopefully. "Harry," he said. "I'm so glad you're here."

Harry rubbed his scar absently. "What do you know about a big black dog?"

Sirius blinked twice and looked at Harry stunned. "Why do you want to know?"

Harry explained the vision to him and how the dog came out and this mother told him he could trust the dog. "I'm trying to figure out who the dog represents and for some reason, I keep thinking of you."

Sirius took a long draw of the ale and put the cup on the table. "Your mother?"

Harry nodded, settling down across from Sirius while Ginny and Neville stood by the fire warming themselves. Sirius picked up the cup once again and then he drained the liquid from the cup in one gulp and set it back down on the table. He looked at Harry for a long time before speaking.

"Do you trust the vision of your mother?" he asked.

Harry thought it was an odd question, but nodded. "Aren't all visions true?" he asked. "I believed this one."

"I'm only asking, Harry, because I want to be sure that you believe your mother was leading you in the right direction."

Harry looked to Ginny who smiled at him encouragingly. "Yes, I do."

"You were right to think of me when you saw the dog," he said. "There were three of us in school who were _animagi_."

"Animagi? Like Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked.

Sirius nodded. "Only we weren't exactly, uh," he winced, "_legal_ in the true sense of the word. The three of us learned how to become an animagus because of a friend of ours who had a very dark secret."

Harry was totally confused, but Neville spoke up, "The werewolf?" he asked and Sirius nodded. "Exactly. As hard as it is to believe, we were very, very good friends. Our friend didn't want to become a werewolf, but what choice did he have? While we were in school, he hid away during the time of the full moon and your father discovered his secret quite by accident. It took us a very long time before we were able to transform, but once we did we were able to be with our friend when he turned."

"Who was it?" Harry asked.

"Remus Lupin," Sirius said.

"Professor Lupin?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, and he was my dearest friend, next to your father, of course, Harry."

"Who were the others?" Harry asked. "My father? And my mother, too?"

Sirius shook his head. "Not your mother, but yes, your father."

"Was he a dog, too?"

Sirius looked surprised but shook his head. "No, transformed into a stag. Don't know why, but it seemed easy for him. He was very big and could control Moony, uh Remus better than I ever could."

"A stag? That's very odd."

"We thought so, but I think it must have been a private joke or something. It was his _patronus_ as well."

Harry had a lot more questions about his father, but he was also curious about the third animagus. If it wasn't his mother, then who was it? Sirius seemed to know what he was thinking. "Peter Pettigrew," he said, reluctant to say the name out loud. "The rat," he said drunkenly.

"The one everyone thought you killed? You were friends?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes," he laughed bitterly. "And had I known what he was to become, I would have treated him better maybe he wouldn't have turned on us. He was always a little runty thing. James liked him, though, but I didn't really. My fault. He turned on us and betrayed your parents to Voldemort. And I do blame myself for your parents' death, Harry. I always will. But I swear this, I will never betray you. I know you don't really trust me, but listen to your mother's voice, Harry."

"It's getting late, Harry, we need to get back to the school," Ginny said.

Harry nodded, thinking about what Sirius had just told him. "I need time to digest all of this," he said. "Will you be here tomorrow?"

He nodded. "I'll be right here."

Harry, Ginny, and Neville walked silently back to the castle. He wasn't ready to be alone quite yet, but they needed to go inside. "Let's go to the library," he told Ginny, holding her hand.

Ginny smiled and nodded. "I'll meet you there. I have to show my face to my brothers or they'll think I've run off with you or something."

"Not a bad idea," he said. "I wonder if we could just leave one day; take off."

"What about your destiny, Harry?" Ginny chided gently.

"Honestly, I think you are my destiny."

She blushed slightly. "And you're mine, no doubt. But we can't run away from what you must do."

Harry sighed. "I know, but when it's all over, promise you'll marry me."

"If we live through all of this, yes. We're too young now, of course," she said with a laugh in her voice. "But when the time's right, I will marry you. We'll have lots of babies who'll look just like you."

Harry laughed. "God forbid they look like me."

"With your eyes," she giggled.

"And _your _hair," he said. "Definitely not mine."

Ginny blushed slightly. "I love your hair." She ran her fingers through his hair, patting down the unruly part that stuck straight up.

They spoke optimistically, but the reality was neither knew when or where the battle would begin. They had no idea if they had weeks, months, or years for that matter. Killing Voldemort was a slim possibility. He hadn't come out in the open since he regained his body. Hundreds refused to believe he was back and Harry had only recently accepted the fact that he was the one who had to kill Voldemort. There was a lot riding on the actions of people Harry didn't know and wasn't one hundred percent he could trust. He took the word of a wraith that he believed was his mother in a vision that was supposed to explain his destiny.

For all he knew, the vision was a lie; brought on by the evil that possessed him. He had faith though that it was true. He was going to kill the evil force that held the wizarding and world in its grasps. If everything worked out, no one in the muggle world and few in the wizarding world would be aware that anything was happening until it was all over. And with luck, Harry would survive and then he and Ginny could go away somewhere and get married and have lots of babies that had his eyes and their mother's hair. He would be surrounded by family and friends and he would never have to be alone again.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"When do you think this will happen, Harry?" Ginny asked. They were hiding under the invisibility cloak in a section of the library that no one came near. There were rumblings and growls among the books, and only the bravest seventh year who needed desperately to pass braved the Monsters as Monsters section

He shook his head and then kissed the top of her head. "I don't know, Ginny. But it will be soon."

"You're going to kill him. Then it will be all over," Ginny said. "I'll be with you, Harry. You know Neville will be with you, too."

Harry nodded. "We have a lot of training to do. The others said they'd help, but we really can't rely on them, but the more prepared we are the better."

"I'm glad you're talking to Sirius."

"Hmm," Harry said, distracted.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"I'm just thinking about the vision and the magpie. I still think it's Snape, but I've been wrong before. What if it's my dad?"

"But wouldn't he come to you as a stag?"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, that would make sense." He sighed. He held Ginny in his arms and kissed her. "Now this feels right," he said.

She snuggled into his arms. Suddenly she sat up. "Did you hear that?" she asked. "Damn!" Her voice was very low. "It's George and Fred."

"Don't worry, Ginny, they can't see us."

"What are they doing here? I just hope they aren't looking for me." Ginny was clearly agitated.

George and Fred didn't appear to be looking for anyone because they began pulling odd books off the shelves and leafing through them. Fascinated, Harry and Ginny watched as they pulled books, seemingly at random from the Monsters as Monsters bookshelves. Whenever one got unruly, Fred passed his wand over it to silence the moaning and wailing. Every once in a while, one of the twins would find something in a book; a loose piece of parchment or some trinket and would exclaim happily and shove the article in a leather bag George wore as a shoulder bag.

Curiosity got the better of Harry who threw the invisibility cloak over his head. "What _are_ you doing?" he asked suddenly.

George and Fred jumped at seeing Harry and then looked at Ginny who was quite put out at Harry for revealing their presence.

"And what are you doing here, little sister?" George began.

"With Harry Potter, no less," finished Fred. "Tsk, tsk…"

"We'll tell mum," George piped in.

"Oh no you won't," Ginny said. She obviously had a lot more on the twins than they had on her. "What are you doing?"

"A scavenger hunt," supplied Fred.

"We found a letter in Filch's office," said George. "It's very old, but it's a puzzle of some sort. It's a game that's supposed to tell a story when all the pieces are found."

The writing on the letter Fred held up looked very familiar to Harry. There were illustrations on the page: a big black dog, standing next to a stag. There was a big rat sitting on the stag's back and a wolf silhouetted in an enormous full moon. "Let me see that," he said taking the paper away from Fred.

"Hey!" George said, "Find your own." He made a grab for it, but Ginny took it and gave it back to Harry.

"Look," said Harry, showing the parchment to Ginny. Underneath the drawings were the names, Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail, and Moony. "That's my father," he said. "And Sirius Black," he pointed to the dog. "And Pettigrew and there's Remus Lupin." Harry looked at George. "Where did you say you found this?"

"Filch's office. We were doing detention; sorting out punishments and clearing out boxes and we came across a whole envelope full of stuff like this. It was labeled "Marauders," most of the papers are maps of Hogwarts and puzzles and games. There were some very interesting things in there. We pinched them from Filch."

"Yeah. Most of the papers were blank and it took a spell to reveal the writing. Like this. We found out quite by accident," Fred said.

"Well, you must admit, Fred, we were brilliant in figuring it out."

Fred nodded. "Too true. But look, if we're caught with it, all we have to do is tap it with our wands and say, 'mischief managed' and it disappears." George demonstrated and the pictures disappeared and it looked like a blank piece of parchment.

"How did you discover how the paper reveals itself?"

"That's the brilliant part," George said. "We were looking at the paper, no idea there was something hidden inside when Mr. Filch comes back into the room."

Harry stared at them blankly.

"Then Filch says, 'are you boys up to no good?'."

"And George says, 'We solemnly swear we're up to no good,' you know being cheeky and all and all of a sudden the parchment looks like it's bleeding. Words are starting to form on the page…"

"Fred grabs the paper and shoves it up his sleeves and we run out of there like we're being chased by a three headed dog."

The twins grinned at Harry proudly.

"Brilliant!" said Harry. "Wait!" He looked at Ginny. "That's it! I know where the map is! The magpie!"

Fred and George look at Harry like he'd just turned squirrely and then at each other totally confused.

"I'll be back," Harry said as he ran from the room. "Stay here!" he called over his shoulder.

Fred and George shrugged and Ginny looked just as puzzled as they watched him leave. "Did he mean us?" Fred asked George.

"Dunno," said George. "May as well stick around here. We should protect our little sister's honor."

"Indeed," said Fred, nodding emphatically.

"Oh, shove off, you two. Finish your little game," Ginny said

"No, I think he wanted us to stay, too."

"I agree. Besides, now he's got me curious."

Fred nodded in agreement. "And no snogging with the Prince of Darkness, Ginny."

"What?" She asked incredulously. "The what?"

"Prince of Darkness. You-know-who's heir." Fred said

"Oh for Merlin's sake," Ginny said. "I cannot believe I used to think you dunder heads were the clever ones."

"You thought we're clever?" George asked.

"No," she said. "You're bigger idiots than Perce."

"Oh, no, that's just not true; Percy's a much bigger idiot than we are. But we're definitely number two," Fred said proudly. "But you have to count Charlie, too; he's a much bigger idiot than either of us."

George nodded.

"Oh shut up," Ginny said, wishing she had the invisibility cloak just so she could throw it over her two idiot brothers so they'd disappear.

Fred and George found ways to amuse themselves and torment Ginny while they waited. It was getting late and the library was going to close soon. Ginny was just about to give up, when Harry ran back in. He was breathless and holding a rolled up piece of parchment.

"The magpie told me I'd seen the map before but I didn't know what it was talking about. But this," he said holding up the scroll; this is the map. He was right; I had seen it before." Harry's eyes were shining with excitement. "And look," he held up the smaller piece of paper that read, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'.

"Wicked!" George and Fred said together.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Siriusly Sirius About Nothing, just because.--Rita**

Chapter 21

Harry took a deep breath and held it as he took the parchment and flattened it out on the floor of the library. Everyone looked at it as he cleared his throat and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Suddenly on the paper red squiggly lines began to appear and just as quickly, disappeared. He looked at the twins and Ginny and frowned.

"Oh!" said Fred, "try waving your wand over it as you say it. That works."

Harry nodded, determined. He waved his wand over the parchment as he repeated the words. The red squiggly lines appeared but this time they ran together until the contents of the paper were fully revealed. Harry believed that the paper would expose a map of some type of Hogwarts and the nearby wizard community, just as he had seen in his vision.

They were amazed because not only did the map show them secret entrances and rooms ("Found that the first week," the twins said together pointing at several of the secret panels) it also revealed where every single person in Hogwarts and its grounds was at this very moment. Even the twins were impressed.

"Harry, you can have our sister if you'll give us the map," George said.

Ginny rolled her eyes and socked both her brothers hard on their arms.

"Hey," said Fred, "why'd you do that?" He rubbed his arm.

"Because you were thinking it, too," she said.

Fred started to protest, but he shrugged. "So, Harry, what are you going to do with it?"

Harry was still grinning as he watched the names of the people wander around on the map. Professor Dumbledore was in his chambers and Professor Snape was with him. He looked at Hagrid's hut where he saw Hagrid and Sirius, joined this time by Remus Lupin.

Harry showed Ginny and she nodded at him. He wanted to talk to Professor Lupin as soon as possible. "I don't know, actually," Harry said, fibbing a bit. Ginny knew exactly how Harry planned to use the map. "Right now, I need to go to Hagrid's."

"I'll go with you, Harry," Ginny said and he nodded. He pointed his wand at the map and said, "Mischief managed," and the map disappeared. He folded the parchment this time and put it in the breast pocket of his robes.

"It's getting awfully late, Ginny, I don't want you to get into trouble," Harry said.

"Aww," the twins said together and Ginny quelled them with a look.

"Tell me everything that happens," Ginny said, boldly kissing Harry. She stood up and helped Harry to his feet. The twins watched in anticipation whether he would do the kissing this time. Harry blushed but kissed Ginny.

"Good luck," she said.

He grabbed his invisibility cloak and put it around him as he hurried out of the library. He discovered that it was easy to slip out of the castle and he ran down the hilly slopes to Hagrid's hut. He knocked on the door, a little out of breath. Hagrid opened the door.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry, Hagrid," he said removing the cloak. "It's me, Harry. I would like to see Professor Lupin."

"Professor Lupin?" Hagrid said, a little surprised.

"Yes. He's here, isn't he?"

"Let him in, Hagrid," Sirius said and Hagrid stood aside while Harry entered.

"How'd you know I was here?" Remus said.

He and Sirius were sitting at the huge table. They had some books and parchments stacked around them and they were also studying a map.

"Marauders' map," Harry said, holding up the parchment.

Sirius and Lupin looked at each other and smiled. "We wondered what happened to that," Sirius said.

"My father left it for me, along with the trunk full of other things."

"Including the invisibility cloak, I see," Remus said smiling. "How wonderful. Come in. Sirius and I were just talking about you. "

Remus cleared off a chair next to him and offered Harry a seat. He sat down and looked at the map and papers strewn out.

"How are you, Harry?" Remus asked, looking into his eyes. "I worry about you."

"You and everyone else, apparently," Harry said.

Lupin was only slightly taken aback at Harry's tone. He chose to ignore the sarcasm. "I want to teach you a spell, Harry. I think, no, I know it will be of some assistance to you. Have you heard of the patronus spell?"

"Of course I have. You told us about it when you were the DADA teacher a couple of years ago."

Remus chuckled. "I wasn't sure anyone remembered the class. I was gone a lot that year."

"Honestly, Professor, I learned a lot from you. You were an excellent teacher."

"Thank you, Harry." His smile was sincere. "Not only will the spell repel Dementors, but you can use it as a means of communication."

"Cool." The word tumbled out of Harry's lips before he realized what he said. "Can you show me?"

Remus looked at Sirius and smiled.

"Do you remember what I said one needed to do to produce a patronus, Harry?" Remus asked.

"Something about happy thoughts," he said. "I never had a happy memory so I couldn't do it."

"Well, Harry," Lupin began, "you don't need an especially happy memory, what you need is a powerful, safe memory, and it doesn't even have to be a real one." Remus smiled at Harry's expression.

"But I do have a, a safe memory, and it's a happy one as well," he said. "And I think it is real."

"All right, then, concentrate on the thought as you say the incantation, '_Expecto patronum'_, pointing your wand into the air." Remus demonstrated the spell and Harry watched as white smoke poured out from the tip of his wand; the white smoke began to form a shape, and then whirled around several times before disappearing into the air. "The harder you concentrate, the more defined your patronus becomes. Everyone's patronus is unique to himself."

"What's your patronus?" Harry asked.

"Let's not worry about that, Harry, let's concentrate on yours. Now take a deep breath and, now!"

Harry pointed his wand at the ceiling, concentrating on his safe and happy memory, and said the words clearly and plainly, "_Expecto patronum_." He felt a powerful rush coming from the core of his being to his wand. The wand was difficult to hold because and Harry had to grasp it with both hands. The white smoke whirled around in the air, desperately trying to form a distinct shape.

Sirius and Hagrid both stood with their mouths dropped in surprise as they saw the smoke coming together.

"Never before," whispered Sirius. "Can you believe that, Remus, the very first time? That's impossible."

Remus turned to them and beamed proudly. "Amazing. I knew the boy was talented."

The three of them watched as the image began to take form; Harry kept his eyes closed as he held his wand tighter. He knew something was pouring out of his wand. The smoke became whiter and almost electrically charged.

He finally opened his eyes as he heard the gasps from the others in the room. He let out an audible gasp as he saw forming near the ceiling of Hagrid's roof, the image of a huge serpent, coiled and ready to strike.

"No!" he cried, grasping his wand tighter. "You will not have me!"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Harry struggled for what seemed like several minutes, before another image emerged from his wand; it seemed to be fighting with the snake. Remus, Sirius, and Hagrid watched in fascination as a major battle erupted. It was touch and go for a while, but the snake morphed into a larger form, finally settling, another gasp from the room, as a large stag.

"Your father's patronus," Remus said. "I can't believe it."

For some unknown reason, Harry thought the patronus might turn out to be a magpie, but the stag emerged, very clear and distinct.

"I don't think you need any more proof than that," Sirius said, pointing to the gigantic stag in front on them.

Harry nodded thoughtfully. He was quite spent from the ordeal or the two forces battling, but he had to know how to send a message with the patronus.

Remus showed him exactly how to make the patronus act as a recorder of his voice and the tricky part was sending the stag to the right place. He practiced it by sending a message to Hagrid who dutifully waited outside his hut to receive the message. Hagrid came back in once the message was received. The next thing he tried to do was send a message to Ginny, but he was unable to send anything into the castle itself. There was no doubt a block of some kind; the same that kept wizards from apparating on the grounds.

He had no one outside Hogwarts to send a patronus message to, so he quit practicing after an hour and went back to the castle. Apparently it was a big deal at his age to be able to produce a patronus; Remus and Sirius marveled at his ability, but his happy memory was strong enough that he felt it was one of the easiest spell he'd tried. The memory sounded impossibly innocent, but it was powerful to Harry. The good in him was able to dominate the evil.

It was way too late to try to see Ginny, so he immediately went back to Slytherin House. A few people were in the common room, but most had wandered off to bed. Draco Malfoy was still up, along with his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy Parkinson was sitting by the fire, coyly peeking over a book keeping an eye on Draco. She looked up when Harry came in and smiled. Harry figured the only reason Pansy was even _remotely_ interested in him was the fact he was famous. He was sure she really favored Draco because of his pureblood name. Bagging either one would be a major coup for Pansy since her bloodline was dodgy at best.

"Professor Snape is looking for you, Potter," Draco said snidely.

Harry sighed and then yawned. It was very late, but he knew if he didn't talk to the professor, he'd be in more trouble. He turned around and sought out Professor Snape.

It didn't take very long for Harry to find him. He tried his private quarters first, and when he didn't answer, he ducked into a broom closet and took out the map and he found him in the potions storage room.

"Professor?" Harry called out. "You were looking for me?"

Snape looked slightly irritated, but he closed his expression quickly. "Yes, I wanted to give you an Occlumency lesson tonight, but it is late; we can begin tomorrow night, if it fits into your busy schedule."

"Yes, Professor," he said politely. "I'm sorry I wasn't around, but I was visiting Hagrid."

"Indeed? Old friends are you?" His tone was sardonic as usual but Harry chose to ignore it.

"I'm not tired, sir. If you think Occlumency will help, I'm anxious to begin."

Professor Snape explained exactly what he was going to so; attempt to go inside his mind using Legilimency. Snape told him that he was supposed to clear his mind and when he detected the invasion, to concentrate on something that would prevent the professor from reading his thoughts. It was very hard to accomplish and he needed his full concentration. He started to explain how Harry would know when he got inside his head, but Harry said, "I know, Professor, I felt you when I had my vision. I know exactly what it feels like."

Snape raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He pulled out his wand, pointed it at Harry and said "_Legilimens_."

Harry felt the invasion immediately and it took his breath away. Snape was too fast and any attempt to block him, left Harry feeling weak and dazed. He didn't want him to know about the training sessions he was giving to the other students and he wasn't ready to share his relationship with Ginny with him; although he didn't believe that the professor didn't know something was going on.

Harry tried to led Snape into a place in his mind away from the thoughts he didn't want to share, but he was very powerful and saw his patronus emerge from the battle. Harry began to feel his strength being sapped and he totally lost control. "Stop," he said weakly and he felt Snape pull away.

"Are those thoughts real?" he asked anxiously.

"Yes, sir."

"You produced a patronus?" Snape asked. "It started out as a snake and then it became a stag?"

Harry nodded weakly. "Yes, Professor. Is that important?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I think it's very important. Go to bed now. I want to discuss our progress with the Headmaster," he said dismissively.

Harry thought he would explain what he meant, but Snape all but shut the door in his face. He'd have to wait until later, if at all. Harry doubted that Dumbledore would share his thoughts with him. He was still not convinced that Dumbledore would help him at all.

That night, Harry dreamed about a gigantic snake. He was in the middle of the Quidditch pitch and the stands were filled with people; not the whole school but the ones that Harry was training, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Draco and Lucius Malfoy, Alastair Moody, and Professor Dumbledore, and standing with Harry, Professor Snape and Ginny.

A voice from above them announced that the battle would begin in five days. It was the Battle for Hogwarts and to be prepared. The voice warned him that the battle was real and someone would die.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I quoted JKR OP in this chapter, I bet you can figure out where…-- Rita**

Chapter 23

After a very fitful night's sleep, Harry got up early and went to the great hall to try to find Ginny. He wanted to tell her everything that happened the previous evening, including meeting Professor Snape. The dream troubled him the most because it didn't feel like a dream to him; it felt like a premonition of something that was coming in just five short days. He needed reassurance that the experience was only a dream and not a prophecy.

Ginny was waiting for him outside the dining hall. Her face was a mask of worry until she saw him and then she smiled, relieved that he was okay. He took her hand and they walked down the hall and found a spot where no one could see them. He kissed her.

"Harry, what happened last night?" She touched his face lovingly.

He didn't exactly know where to start. "Oh! I made a patronus; it started out a snake."

Ginny grimaced. "Oh dear," she said.

"But it changed; it became a stag. That was my father's animal form and his patronus. It was cool. I can send messages using the patronus. I tried sending you one, but it wouldn't go inside the castle." He shrugged. "And then Professor Snape gave me an Occlumency lesson; that was hard; it was creepy with him inside my mind. He saw the patronus change and said it was important and that he had to tell the Headmaster."

"What else?" Ginny asked when she saw the look on Harry's face.

"It was just a dream. I dreamed we were in the Quidditch pitch and I heard a voice say that the war was coming in five days. Do you think it means anything?"

"I don't know." She smiled at his concerned look. "Probably not. It's just a dream."

Neither of them believed that, but they needed to discuss it more and this morning there was no time. He wanted to talk to Neville and see what he thought, too. He told Ginny to meet him under the tree after class and to bring Neville.

That day at school was the strangest day Harry had ever had. First of all, Professor McGonagall announced that the Headmaster had left for an 'extended holiday' and wouldn't be returning until the end of term, if at all. Just as she announced that she was now headmistress, an owl swooped down and landed on the podium. The message was from the Minister of Magic who declared not Professor McGonagall to be headmistress, but instead, the new Hogwarts headmistress was Delores Umbridge, the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Everyone in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw gasped in surprise, while everyone (well not _everyone_) from Slytherin stood up and cheered. Harry looked at Ginny from across the room and she was shaking her head. Professor McGonagall had a sour look on her face, but really didn't look that surprised. Professor Snape cloaked his reaction and everyone at the headmaster's table looked shocked. No one expected the Ministry to interfere in Hogwarts' business. The only students in the hall who seemed to understand the ramifications of the Minister's decision were Neville and Hermione Granger.

The next strange thing that happened was that the Weasley twins were expelled from Hogwarts for creating a "fireworks spectacle, potentially causing harm to facility, staff, and students". Mrs. Weasley was called in to escort them out of the school personally and Ginny worried whether she would have two less brothers by the end of the day. The funny part was, neither twin appeared to be all that concerned that their academic lives were over. George and Fred had better ideas and were eager to begin their new enterprise.

Much later that evening during class, Neville and Hermione explained that they believed Hogwarts was being taken over; that was just the start of something that change the course of the school. Harry listened as they explained what Ministry takeover would mean. Since the Minister did not believe that the dark lord had returned, the DADA, which was more than a joke, would no longer be necessary. The students would be defenceless. That is why the training Harry was giving them was so vital.

Ginny told the group about the dream Harry had and everyone believed that it was significant.

"With the headmaster gone, I think Voldemort may try to take over the school," Hermione said passionately. "We can't fight the death eaters."

"And if the war's coming in five days, we don't stand a chance," Neville said.

The next few days were very stressful for Harry and the other trainers. When a Hufflepuff student dropped a plate of food, causing a loud clanging noise, Hannah Abbott immediately pulled out her wand and in one swift movement had the poor student '_stupefied' _before anyone else could move.

"_Well done," _mouthed Harry to Hannah who blushed bright red and then proceed to help the dazed student to his feet. Hannah apologized over and over but never let go of her wand.

The new headmistress seemed to know that _something_ was going on, but she wasn't able to figure what it was. She made it an expellable offence for more than three students to congregate outside of class and gave extra detentions to anyone who whispered to another student. She appointed hall monitors and restroom monitors whose sole job was to find students who were disobeying her rules.

Having a headmistress who received her marching orders directly from the Ministry of Magic made most everyone's life miserable at Hogwarts; faculty and students. The only ones who seemed to enjoy the changes were certain students in Slytherin (specifically Draco Malfoy and his gang) and the Hogwarts Caretaker, Argus Filch and librarian, Madame Pince. Discipline was unbelievably harsh, bordering on the sadistic side of cruel.

As strange as it seemed, Professor Umbridge seemed not to think that Harry had anything to do with the rash of discipline violations. Harry thought this was incredibly funny until more and more of his friends were receiving harsher and harsher disciplines. Finally, the day before the fifth day, Harry did something so _not_ Harry Potter and right in front of Professor Umbridge and Argus Filch. He and Ginny were on their way to their favorite spot by the lake, when he saw four of his friends being hauled away by Umbridge's goon squad.

"That's enough," he said angrily to Ginny. "Meet me down by the lake; I'll be there as soon as I can." He squeezed Ginny's hand and she looked at him, concerned.

"Harry, don't do anything stupid, please. We need you; I need you."

"It'll be fine, I promise you." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Go."

"No way, Harry. I'm with you. I'm not running away. Let Umbridge deal with both of us."

Harry took a deep breath, pulled out his wand, and on the wall across from him, where he knew the Professor would surely see him; he magicked graffiti on the wall. He gave Ginny a very sly look and scrawled part of the prophecy that predicted the end of Voldemort: "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...I am the chosen one._"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Harry closed his eyes, waiting on the uproar. _Nothing_. Were they too stunned to react? He opened his eyes and saw the headmistress was not looking at the graffiti he'd magicked on the wall; she was looking at the smoke that was rising out of the thin air directly in front of her.

The gray smoke was moving into a form; first it looked like head, but it quickly became a skull and from the skull's mouth out came a snake: _The dark mark. _

Ginny let a gasp and grabbed hold of Harry tightly. She turned deathly white, but so did Professor Umbridge. The four students, along with Filch, seemed paralyzed where they stood.

"Did you do that?" Ginny whispered through clenched teeth. "Did you make the dark mark?"

"Of course not," he protested. "I don't even know what it is."

"Of course you do, Harry," she said. "It's the dark mark. You've seen it before."

The wisps of smoke reminded him of the first patronus he'd made first, but he couldn't remember ever seeing the mark before. He was slightly disappointed that no one seemed to notice his graffiti, but he thought it was the evil one's attempt to divert attention away from the sign. Obviously, to Harry anyway, Voldemort didn't want anyone to know that he was the chosen one.

Another thing Harry wondered about was why Ginny was so sure he'd seen the dark mark before. Maybe he had, but it hadn't registered. He hadn't grown up knowing the signs of dark wizards because he hadn't grown up knowing anything about magic. Maybe she assumed he knew as much she and the rest of the wizarding world knew. But frankly, until he started Hogwarts and got access to his parent's letters, he wasn't even aware there was a different parallel. Just because he was the chosen one didn't make him smarter than anyone else. He was glad he had Ginny and Neville on his side.

He did not, however, trust the adults as far as he could fling them. He knew he was supposed to, but there was still that creeping feeling that he had abandoned him when he was little; and _now_ they wanted to help? He knew he had to tuck that feeling of resentment deep inside him. For now, at least.

In the confusion, Professor Umbridge had let loose of the students and Ginny quickly told them to run away. They didn't hesitate for a second and each took a different hall and got out of there.

Umbridge finally saw Harry and Ginny and she made a move toward them. Ginny and Harry stood their ground and didn't flinch when she grabbed them by their shoulders, pinching them painfully.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, what are you doing out here?" she asked.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. "We're on our way to the library," Harry lied smoothly. "What's going on?"

For a half a second, the Professor thought maybe she was the only one who saw the whispery smoke as it curled above them; they were, after all, trying to drive her mad. But from Ginny's and Filch's expressions, she knew that she was not the only one who saw it. It was Potter who made her doubt her sanity. The boy, quite frankly, looked annoyed, not afraid.

So the dark mark was now the elephant in the middle of the room. Taking the lead from Potter, she decided _she_ was going to ignore it as well. She started to say something to Potter but the words were caught in her throat. There was a sort of hissing noise above them and all eyes, including Harry's, were glued to the form before them. Everyone watched as it slowly dissipated, leaving no reminder it had ever been there.

She cleared her throat, taking time to make her voice sound normal. "The library is closed," she said. "I'm afraid I cannot ignore another infraction from either of you. Detention for both of you tomorrow night. Now off to bed both of you."

Harry looked at her incredulously. _Really?_ Then he began to laugh. Ginny looked at him like he was insane.

"Have you lost your mind?" she whispered.

"I just found it funny," he said. "Sorry. We're supposed to be very busy tomorrow."

"Oh," she said. She didn't need reminding that tomorrow was the fifth day and that the first Battle of Hogwarts would begin.

"Professor Umbridge," Harry said, pointing to the graffiti, "did you see that?"

For the second time today, Dolores Umbridge's mouth fell comically. No, she hadn't seen the writing on the wall until now. As she read the words, it occurred to her that she had no idea what to do. The longer she stood reading the words over and over, the more unsure of herself she became. She looked at Filch who seemed to be more worried about how to get the etching off the walls that what the message itself read.

Again, Harry found the hilarity in what was unfolding in front of him. He learned that mere words can paralyze. Was Umbridge so stubborn that she wouldn't acknowledge the writing on the wall? Or was it that she had to accept the fact that at least one person believed that Voldemort was real and really had returned rendered her powerless?

Professor Umbridge finally snapped out of her stunned silence long enough to watch as Potter and Ginny ran ducked down a corridor. They were holding hands and Harry pulled her; his laughter echoing in the empty halls.

"He is not back!" She screamed at them, parroting the words of her beloved mentor,Cornelius Fudge, with the same amount of vehemence he had expressed when confronted with the very same argument. "There is no chosen one!"

She turned to Filch who was still scowling at the graffiti. "Get this down immediately or you're fired!" she ranted as she stormed away.

Filch watched her leave as Mrs. Norris sinuously wound around his legs. "Crazy bat," he said under his breath. Mrs. Norris purred in agreement.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny were halfway between Gryffindor tower and Slytherin dungeon before they stopped to catch their breaths. Harry was laughing so hard that he was getting stitch in his side.

"Harry," Ginny said, panting, "what has gotten into you?"

"Just trying to stir things up a bit," he said proudly. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Harry," she said, taken completely off guard at his off handed comment. "Did you not see what I saw?"

"Of course I did. It was all too real, actually."

"Harry, the dark mark," she pointed out.

He nodded. "Did you see Professor Umbridge's expression? It was classic." He looked at her. "What?"

"That was Voldemort's mark."

"So you said. Makes sense."

Ginny shook her head and was seriously considering whether or not he had totally lost his mind. "What do you mean, it makes sense?"

Harry sighed dramatically. "I think it just proves that Voldemort wasn't happy with what I'd written. Maybe it scared him a little." He looked at Ginny who was considering what he had said. "I think it proves that."

Ginny nodded reflectively. "Could be. We need to talk to Professor Lupin and Sirius." She saw his expression. "What?"

"You know I still don't trust them one hundred percent—I know what you're thinking. I'm getting better, but I really can't explain my reservations."

"I do understand, Harry, but you have to trust someone."

Harry didn't disagree. He was very well aware, in spite of everything, the only person he did trust was Severus Snape, and even then his senses told him he may still be betrayed. After all, Snape didn't even like him. "Do you know anyone you trust, Ginny? Think about it."

Ginny almost instinctively blurted out, "My parents," and she really did trust them, but who did she trust to share secrets with? She bit her bottom lip thoughtfully, then looked up at and grinned. "There are two people I trust more than anyone else in world, even more than my parents, my brothers Bill and Charlie. The problem is my brother Charlie's in Romania and I don't know if he can get away. He's a dragon keeper and he is very strong and a pretty good fighter and he knows a lot of spells that'll knock a dragon on its arse, but he's pretty much a bone head. Bill's brilliant but not much of a fighter. He knows some wicked spells because he's a curse breaker for Gringotts. Won't kill us to ask."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Harry considered what Ginny said for a moment. He trusted Ginny with his life and although he'd love to believe that he could fight a legion of dark wizards alone, he knew that in reality, he would need a lot of help. Another reality was he didn't believe his small band of student fighters would be enough to defeat Voldemort or his army.

_Who was he kidding? _From the moment he made the decision to fight Voldemort, he never doubted that he couldn't defeat him. It was, he believed, his destiny. What he wasn't so ready to say out loud, was his belief that he wouldn't survive either.

"We need all the help we can get. Try to contact your brothers. I just hope that Professor Dumbledore finds something that'll help us, too." He kissed her good bye. He held on to her a little longer tonight and sighed when he had to let her go. She was his strength; the rock that kept him believing he could do anything.

"I'll try, Harry. Good night," she said, eager for one last kiss.

He watched her climb the stairs and she had disappeared before he turned toward the Slytherin dungeon. He didn't hurry like Ginny had, meandering through the darkened corridors. He was not afraid of being caught; that had already happened, hadn't it? Tonight, he wasn't afraid of anything.

The common room was empty when he finally arrived. He climbed to his dormitory, quietly disrobed and started to jump into bed. There was an envelope addressed to him on his pillow. He looked at it silently for a few seconds before he took the letter. He didn't recognize the handwriting.

He tore open the envelope and removed the carefully folded parchment. The handwriting was still unfamiliar, but the note was signed "Remus Lupin."

The letter asked him to bring a particular of spells and notes from the box that his parents had left for him. He didn't explain why but asked that he bring it to Hagrid's hut early the next morning. Lupin did say that it would help him prepare for whatever was going to happen. He also asked if he minded if more adults were invited to discuss the planning of the battle the next day; if there was going to be a battle.

What difference did it make, Harry thought. The more the merrier. Harry dug through the box until he found the notes he had asked for. Looking at the cover, he noticed that most of the notes were written by A. Moody; Alastair Moody no doubt. He casually thumbed through the pages looking for nothing specific. He'd gone through this book before when he first received the box and read every note inked-in around the border. This was obviously one of the more popular tomes of the Order.

The book was tabbed and indexed and special care must have been given to the preparation of the subject. He came across a tab labeled, 'extremely old and evil magic' which he didn't remember seeing before. The pages were complete with warnings and disclaimers which, at one time, Harry might have found amusing. But now, he appreciated the cautionary advice.

He noted that this particular appendix was a "compilation of research completed by J. & L. Potter, S. Snape, and F. & G. Prewett. How funny, Harry thought, his parents worked with Professor Snape. He had no idea who F & G Prewett were; probably a married couple. He didn't know anyone by the name of Prewett so he decided to ask Ginny about it later.

It looked like Snape's contribution to the appendix was antidotes to various poisons and spells. Some of the symptoms looked especially dreadful. One was labeled, 'No known antidote' for one particularly heinous poison. A note read, 'this poison works effectively on large magical creatures; the only known magical creature who _may_ be immune is a phoenix._ Not tested due to uncertainty. Positive side, there is no masking of the poison; pungent spell reminds one of rotting lettuce. Good to know._

Apparently the Prewetts knew more about ancient, dark magic than anyone else. There were lists of magic that normal wizards didn't even know about. They had gone about defining various types of dark magic, most of which Harry couldn't even pronounce. One that he thought was particularly interesting was the term, "horcrux". There was speculation in the margin notes whether the idea was even feasible. A horcrux was an ordinary vessel that contained pieces of one's soul.

In the margin was printed hurriedly in red script were the words, "Did Voldemort succeed?" There were several sketches of possible horcrux vessels; a ring, a necklace, a crown, a cup, a knife, a book and someone had drawn a snake with a big question mark and the word "Living?"

Harry read a short passage, also handwritten in red, "We know he knew about Felix Mendelssohn, one of four wizards who theoretically created a horcrux. Mendelssohn was executed in 1113 after killing his wife. He claimed he was only testing a theory. If FM really did create a horcrux, how was it destroyed? And how was that part of his soul supposed to be reanimated?—FP."

Harry turned the page and much of the text had been "X'd" through with large writing at the top with the words, "Impossible, theory only.—AD" AD, Harry wondered, could that be Albus Dumbledore? Who else could it have been? So the Order knew about horcruxes, but Dumbledore thought the idea was impossible? Well, thought Harry, the professor was supposedly the smartest wizard in the world, if _he_ didn't believe it was possible…

He woke up with a start as the book slid off the bed on to the floor causing a loud sound. None of the other boys were awake, so he grabbed the book and jumped out of bed. He hurriedly changed into clean clothes and went into the lavatory to finish dressing.

He used one the hidden exits to the castle and ran down to Hagrid's hut where he knew he would find Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Pounding on the door, was too impatient to wait, so he pounded harder until a very sleepy Hagrid opened the door. Hagrid was holding a very large ice pack to his forehead and he weaved a little as he stood aside for Harry to enter.

"Not so loud," he said. "Some of us have a headache." Harry noticed several large empty, no doubt, casks strewn around the room.

"Where's Professor Lupin? He wanted to see me today."

Hagrid nodded toward the corner of the room where two huddled bodies lay, obviously in the same state as Hagrid. Harry shook the shoulder of one of the men, and Sirius's head popped out of the cover.

"Harry," Sirius said, surprised to see him there so early.

"I brought the book like Professor Lupin asked for. I found something in it that you may not have."

"Oh?" Sirius asked, curious. "Let me see." He sat up and looked at the cover of the book. "I remember this."

Harry opened up the book to the part where the appendices were. "Have you seen this?"

Sirius took the book and looked through it carefully. He shook his head. "No." He shook Lupin gently. "Remus," he said. Harry thought he didn't really want to wake him abruptly, like he was afraid of startling him. Sirius moved farther away from Lupin and shook him again. "Harry's here and he brought the book."

Sirius scrambled away as Lupin stretched. There was an odd crackling sound that sounded like all of his bones had reconnected or something. Harry had never heard anything like that in his life.

Lupin stretched again and bounded to his feet, shaking off his sleepiness. He smiled at Sirius and then at Harry. "Ah, Harry, I'm so glad you came. And you brought your father's book. Excellent," he said, very pleased.

Harry pointed out the additional pages. Sirius looked at Snape's addition with disdain. "Look what Snivilus did," he said rudely.

"Now Sirius," Lupin chided, "I'm sure what Severus contributed was important."

Black gave him a soured look, but Remus ignored him. "Look at this," he said, holding out the part of the book that appeared to be written by the Prewetts.

"Right," said Harry. "This horcrux thing is pretty interesting, I thought. I wonder why Professor Dumbledore rejected it out right."

Remus looked at the section carefully. "Hmm," he said. "It sounds pretty sound to me. I don't know. It sounds exactly like something Voldemort would try to do. Oh well, I'm sure he had a reason. We'll ask him when we get the chance."

Sirius and Remus went over the book, carefully highlighting some of the more effective spells. It was getting day light and Harry would have to return to the school. He'd hoped to see Ginny before class, but he'd spent too much time with Sirius and Remus to make it for breakfast.

He was headed out the door, when he turned and said, "Ginny is going to talk to two of her brothers, Bill and Charlie to see if they would be willing to help out. She trusts them."

Remus nodded. "I know both of them and you can count on them in a fight. They are both quite talented wizards. When does she expect to hear from them?"

Harry shrugged. "No idea." Right at that moment, there was a popping sound right outside Hagrid's hut. Two figures apparated in front of him. Both were young men, red haired; one tall and slender and the other shorter and extremely muscular. The muscular man's arms were covered in tattoos and he had several large burns and scars. This, Harry decided, must be Charlie, the dragon keeper.

"Ah," said Remus, "here they are now. Welcome Bill and Charlie. I take it you know Harry Potter."

Charlie and Bill grinned at Harry, pounding him on his back and shoulder. "Thanks for inviting us," Charlie said. "We're always ready for a fight."

"Now, Bill," Sirius warned, "Let's not kill the boy. We need all the help we can muster to fight the death eaters."

"Don't worry, lad, they'll be plenty for everyone. Who else do we have?" Bill asked.

"I'm afraid this is it," Remus said.

"Good," Charlie said enthusiastically, rubbing his hands together. "More death eaters for me."

Their eagerness for battle was contagious. Harry was glad Ginny contacted them. They apparently were better prepared than he thought anyone could be. He had no idea there were others out there who were ready and willing to take on Voldemort and the death eaters. Deep down he'd believed that he was going to have to fight alone. He didn't Charlie and Bill, but he trusted them more after talking with them for five minutes more than he trusted Sirius Black.

"I felt it coming," Bill said. "I've had this anxiousness for several days now. I think it's here now. Time for Voldemort and his death eaters to learn not everyone's going to kowtow to him. Bring the fight here," he said shaking his fist in the air. "We're ready for you!"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Bill and Charlie settled in comfortably, going over the book Harry brought. Charlie spent more time reading about dark magic and thought, like Remus, that the horcrux was something he could see Voldemort trying.

Killing was something Voldemort did very easily without much consideration. It would be different, Harry reckoned, if Voldemort had a conscience.

"You know," said Bill, looking over the book carefully. "Our Uncles Fabian and Gideon were really smart; this research looked sound. I cannot believe Dumbledore rejected it out of hand."

Charlie agreed.

"Your uncles?" Harry asked.

Bill nodded. "Fabian and Gideon Prewett. They were our mum's brothers and they were killed by Voldemort before your parents died. They were very clever. Mum believes they were betrayed by someone they knew." He shrugged. "Voldemort hated blood traitors."

"Blood traitors?" Harry asked. "What are they?"

"Pure bloods who challenged Voldemort. Voldemort thought that witches and wizards who were half bloods were somehow inferior to pure bloods; he also hated muggles and wanted to dominate them. You wouldn't believe how many thought the same way."

"That's horrible," Harry said. He thought for a moment. "It'd be easy, though, wouldn't it? Muggles are especially gullible. And they sometimes try to destroy things they don't understand." He nodded absently. "For the greater good."

Harry had an odd smile on his face, but when he looked up he saw that _everyone_ in the room was staring at him, and he quickly changed his expression. "Sorry, I was just thinking it would be a way to protect them and us."

Bill looked at Remus and Charlie. Remus shook his head quietly. Charlie was still mulling over what Harry had said.

"So," said Charlie. "What now? Ginny said something about a battle today. Is that still on? I'm anxious to fight."

Harry had almost forgotten about that. "I have no idea. Maybe it won't be today, but the day is coming and it's coming soon. I reckon Voldemort and I will meet here at Hogwarts and then all hell's going to break loose." He shrugged. "That's just the way I see it. And he'll be with his army of, uh, death eaters and the winner takes all."

Charlie and Bill laughed. "And how are you supposed to do battle with You-know-who?" Bill asked.

"No idea," Harry shrugged. "I don't think I'm ready now, but all of you know a lot and I have a lot to learn. I figure you can teach me."

Charlie spoke up. "Let's just say for the sake of argument that Voldemort was able to make a horcrux. What would happen if you killed him, what would happen if a piece of his soul was lying around somewhere? What then?"

Remus spoke up, "Well, the horcrux would have to be destroyed, wouldn't it? It may return to his body."

"How?" Charlie asked. "Some of his most trusted followers would have it in their possession and when he needed it?" Charlie's voice trailed off making his last thought a question.

Sirius, who had been sitting in the corner listening to all of them, finally spoke up. "I see now why Dumbledore thought the idea was impossible." Sirius blew out the breath he'd been holding. He raked his fingers through his messy hair.

Remus smiled patiently at him. Sirius wasn't much of a thinker; he was a re-acter. He was surprised that Sirius rejected the whole horcrux idea, too. Didn't his brother Regulus talk about Voldemort creating something that would make him immortal?

"What was that thing that Regulus used to talk about?" Lupin asked suddenly.

Sirius sniffed. "I stopped listening to my dear brother after he became a death eater. _God rest his tortured soul_."

"He talked about something," Remus pointed at the book, "Voldemort tried and he was becoming immortal."

Sirius stretched his arms lazily over his head. "No idea. I do know he was becoming less human before he disappeared."

"Could it be because he was losing his soul?" Bill asked, picking up what Remus was saying.

"Ah," said Remus. "And what if he created more than one horcrux? He looked less human because he was losing little pieces of his soul. How many people did Voldemort kill himself?"

"We know of at least two," Sirius said sadly.

"But before he killed my parents," Harry said, "he must have killed at least one person."

"What makes you say that?" Bill asked.

"Well, he disappeared after he tried to kill me, right? I mean, he didn't just leave the country, he vanished. I think whatever it was would have killed him outright but all of him wasn't there. It may have been only a small part of his soul somewhere else, hidden away."

Sirius shook his head, interrupting Harry. "I don't think…"

"Listen to me," Harry insisted. "After all I've read so far about what happened that night, I think maybe there was a protective spell around me. I know it sounds crazy, but listen. There was obviously something in place protecting me. You can't deny that, right?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I can't explain it, but let's say it's true. I have a protective spell that was meant to bounce off me back to the person who tried to hex me. If it was the killing curse, which I'm pretty sure it was, then the curse should have bounced off me back to Voldemort and he should have died," Harry said.

"Okay," said Charlie.

"Anyone else would have died, or should have. But not Voldemort…" Harry said.

"Because a part of his soul was packed neatly away somewhere," Remus finished. "It didn't kill him, but it was powerful enough to _almost_ kill him. Maybe he was able to put some of his soul back and he had to wait to become stronger. Harry, what did he do to you last year? You said he regained his human form, yes?"

"There was some kind of ritual where someone took some of my blood and it was somehow combined with some other stuff. I know I should have paid more attention, but they were torturing me. It was hard to concentrate, but I do know that his human form came out," Harry looked around and his face became very pale.

"What else happened, Harry?" Remus asked. "What do you remember?"

Harry closed his eyes. "After he, uh, became a, uh, man, all these people fell to their knees and kind of worshipped him like he was a god or something. I was scared and thought that he'd kill me then, but he didn't. He looked at me; he was scary looking and he smiled. I reckon it was a smile, it's hard to tell. He kind of held out his arms and called me by my name, like he was happy to see me. He said I should join him. The people who were there kind of got upset and one of them said that I was the one who would kill him. That made him mad and he struck the man down. That scared me even worse.

"He said I was a part of him now and he was a part of me. I have no idea what it meant, but sometimes, you know, it feels like he's possessing me. It got worse after that night."

"Okay," Bill said. "Let's say that Dumbledore was wrong about the whole horcrux theory, and let's say he created more than one and they are still out there somewhere…"

Harry nodded. "If the horcruxes were destroyed leaving no soul except maybe one he restored when he came back, and he recaptured it…"

"Then," Remus continued, "Voldemort can be killed."

"But not if there are any horcruxes left."

"So," said Harry. "The horcruxes have to be destroyed before I fight him." He blew out a breath. "If I fight him now, I can't kill him."

"I believe you're right, Harry. You're not ready now. We have to find the horcruxes and then we'll be ready to fight."

"I just wonder where we begin." Harry said looking around the room.

"No idea," they said.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The discussion of what to do next was interrupted by a frantic knock on Hagrid's door. Without thinking, Harry opened the door and there stood Ginny and Neville. Both were out of breath.

Harry pulled Ginny inside and Neville followed. "Ginny, what's the matter?"

Ginny held her chest as she fought for her breath. Remus led her over to the enormous stuffed chair and she sat down. She took several calming breaths until she was able to speak.

"It's started," she said.

Everyone stared at her. "What?" they cried together. "How?"

Neville, who had recovered faster than Ginny, spoke up. "I don't know how it happened, but all of a sudden the halls were crawling with death eaters. Professor Umbridge was tricked into letting Slytherin parents visits their kids."

"Surely they wouldn't try anything, would they?" Bill said. "They're still parents after all."

"How many are there?" Sirius asked.

"At least fifty," Ginny said.

"Maybe they're not here to fight."

"Oh no, Harry, they are here to fight. Once they all got inside the masks came on. You should have seen Umbridge's face," Neville said. "She tried telling them to leave, but they wouldn't. They kind of stormed the castle. After the parents came, then the rest of the death eaters were able to breach the walls."

Charlie jumped up and pulled out his wand. "I'm ready!" he cried.

"Wait!" cried Remus. "We can't fight them now! There aren't enough of us. We need reinforcements. Hagrid, send a patronus to the Weasley's, Moody, Tonks. Snape and McGonagall should be at the castle now."

"Snape left," Ginny said.

"What?" said Harry. "He wouldn't leave. Maybe he went out looking for Professor Dumbledore."

Neville shook his head. "No, Harry. I saw him talking to," he cringed, "Bellatrix LaStrange. He was running away. Bellatrix threatened to tell You-know-who some secret or something and he got scared and left."

"I don't believe that," Harry insisted. "He's one of the Order. He wouldn't run away."

"Neville's right, Harry. I saw him, too," Ginny said.

"He's no coward. I trust him more than any of you," Harry said.

"He always was a sniveling coward," Sirius spat. "You're wrong to trust him."

"I know he has some problems, but I can't believe he'd just run away like that," Remus said.

Hagrid produced his patronus with the message and sent them out as he had been instructed. He wanted to help, too, but he figured no one would take him seriously. He was the comic relief. The big buffoon who had secret anger issues and a drinking problem; he needed the opportunity to show these wizards that he, too was a wizard and a brave one who could help fight the death eaters.

He was thinking about what he could do to level the playing field when Charlie slapped him on his huge back. "Hagrid, my old friend, you have any magical creatures in mind that could help us out?"

Hagrid looked down at Charlie and his eyes brightened. "Might 'ave one or two up me sleeve. I can talk ta Aragog. An' then there's th' centaurs," he said thoughtfully.

"The centaurs?" Harry asked. He'd met a couple of centaurs in the Forbidden Forest, but knew little about them. He was fascinated by their graceful arrogance.

Charlie nodded. "If we can get them to commit. They are stubborn buggers. They are just as likely to side with the death eaters or more likely to stand by and watch the fight. They don't like humans very much; don't trust us."

"I'll go now and talk to Magorian and Aragog," Hagrid promised. "Shouldn't be gone too long. Don't start the fight without me."

"I promise," Charlie said. "Good luck."

Hagrid explained to Remus and Sirius where he was off to. They both thought it was a good idea to recruit the centaurs. They weren't so certain about asking the acromatula to fight, however. The idea of fighting with giant spiders didn't appeal to them.

Remus chewed his thumbnail as he watched the castle from Hagrid's window. "I wish I knew what was going on. I wonder how long it'll take before the Order shows up? Damn! This is maddening."

"I'll go back," said Neville. "We need to talk to Hermione and Ron and Luna and Hannah. They'll help, too."

"Excellent. Find out what you can, and be careful!" Sirius said.

Remus sighed and shook his head. "I hate the idea of using children," he began, but Harry cut him off.

"We're not children," he said. "Besides I don't see many adults volunteering to help the cause."

"I know you're still bitter about your childhood, Harry, but we didn't know what we were doing; we did what we thought was best. We're here now, and you'll see the grown-ups are not going to let you down again. I promise you that."

Harry looked at Remus, but didn't say what was on his mind. He would wait and see if anyone showed up. He was still concerned about Professor Snape. He prayed he wasn't wrong about him. He hoped he was looking for Professor Dumbledore.

Neville had already left before Harry realized that he wanted to tell him good luck. He was worried that the death eaters would figure out that something was going on and then associate it with an assault. They still had the element of surprise because who would believe that anyone was prepared for them? Harry took a deep breath and decided to wait until Neville got back with Luna and the rest before deciding the best course of action.

Ginny was talking to her brothers quietly in a corner of the room. Bill wanted to send for the twins, but she wasn't sure they'd want to help. Bill argued that the twins were good fighters and they hated Voldemort and the death eaters.

"They are too reckless," Ginny insisted. "They'll get themselves or someone else hurt. Or killed."

Bill shook his head. "They are a lot smarter than you give them credit for," he said.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Smart yes; mature, absolutely not."

Their banter was interrupted by a sudden bright light that appeared in the middle of the room. A patronus was forming in the shape of a phoenix. Professor Dumbledore! Everyone gathered around the bird and waited. "I was wrong, terribly, terribly wrong," it said. "I have found the horcruxes!" Just as soon as the message was delivered, the patronus disappeared into a fine mist.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: The delay in posting the chapter is inexcusable and unavoidable, as well. See my profile if you're curious. But I'm back now. I'm alive!! I hope to do better. Thanks for your patience. Love, Rita**

Chapter 28

Everyone was pretty much stunned when phoenix disappeared. They looked at each other, and then they started talking at once.

"I knew it! I knew it!" said Bill and Charlie together.

"What did he say?" asked Sirius. "Did he say he found the horcruxes?"

Ginny and Harry nodded. "That's what it sounded like. He must be on his way now," Ginny said.

"I bet Professor Snape's with him," Harry said.

Sirius rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

"Now we'll have a fight," Charlie said.

There was a loud swishing sound over head and outside Hagrid's hut, white bursts of clouds exploded on the ground. Harry and the others ran outside. There were at least twenty witches and wizards appearing out of the smoke. There were Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and at least ten others that Harry didn't know.

"We got your message," Moody said. "What's going on in the castle? We received a patronus from Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, but they were intercepted and were corrupted, I'm afraid. Malfoy is expecting an attack now."

"Damn!" said Remus.

"Did you find out from anyone why they are here?" Bill asked.

Harry thought that was the most sensible question asked all day. What _were_ they doing there? Obviously it was a planned attack, but frankly, _why?_ He'd known they were coming and even knew when, the question was, as Bill so eloquently asked, _why had the death eaters descended on Hogwarts?_ He started to feel foolish then; certainly the answer was obvious.

Moody pursed his lips together and his mad eye spun around in its socket a couple of times. He leaned on his heavy walking stick. "They planned to kidnap young Harry here and take him to Voldemort. I don't think they expected any resistance."

That made sense, Harry supposed. He didn't really think Voldemort would come out in the open to fight him; he was too much of a coward for that.

"Well, a fight is what they're going to get," Charlie said, slapping his hands together.

"We're going to have to hide Harry," Sirius said.

"Oh, no," Harry interjected. "They wouldn't be here if it weren't for me. I should just go with them. There's no sense in people getting hurt. If it's me Voldemort wants, then I'll go."

The room erupted in loud protests, every one speaking at once. "Harry, no!" cried Ginny. "He'll kill you."

Moody grabbed Harry by the scruff of his neck. "Absolutely not. We're going to finish this. If Voldemort gets you, he has won and nothing will have changed. He and the death eaters must be destroyed this time."

"I think I can kill him," Harry said. He wanted to sound confident, but he heard the tremble in his voice. "He's not invincible. I think he can be killed, and you know I'm the one to do it. What else am I doing here?" he shouted angrily.

"You're not ready," Remus said.

"When, then? Will we ever be ready?"

"He's got point," Bill said thoughtfully. "I say we wait until Dumbledore gets back and find out what he has found. He said he was wrong and found the horcruxes. I'd like to know what he meant."

"Me, too," Charlie said, agreeing with his brother.

Remus explained to the others Dumbledore's earlier patronus. There were dubious looks from some, but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley agreed that Voldemort had indeed used at least one horcrux. "I remember my brothers' research, it was very sound. I never understood why Albus dismissed it out of hand," Mrs. Weasley said, shaking her head.

Arthur Weasley looked very grim and nodded. "The idea of a wizard using murder to capture parts of his soul is diabolical. I shudder to think of it."

"We're talking about the most evil wizard ever created, Arthur," said Sirius, "of course it's possible."

The door to Hagrid's hut opened quickly and in came Neville followed by Ron, Hermione, Luna, Hannah, & Collin Creevey.

"We slipped away," said Neville. "Some of the teachers are causing distractions and Professor Flitwick is finding ways to get out; I think they are escaping to Hogsmeade. Death eaters aren't very smart, are they?"

"Are there any students left?" Moody asked.

Ron nodded. "Most of Slytherin and Hufflepuff. They're in the Great Hall surrounded. Malfoy has Fenrir Greyback watching them. "

Remus jumped up and ran toward the door. "No!" he cried. "He'll kill them. " Sirius and Bill held him down.

"You don't understand. He's a sadistic monster. He loves to hurt children. We have to stop him." He was near hysterical.

Sirius tried to calm him down. "We will, Remus, we'll stop him. We have to wait though. We have to make sure we know what we're doing. Don't worry, we'll go after him first, I promise you. But not right now."

The anguish on Remus's face frightened Harry. Who was this Fenrir Greyback? Ginny saw the look on Harry's face and said, "Fenrir Greyback is a despicable death eater who also happens to be a werewolf. He's one sick puppy and my uncles scared the stuffing out all of us with tales about him when we were growing up."

"Not only that," said Charlie quietly. "I heard that it…" He stopped talking when Sirius gave him a dirty look.

"What?" asked Harry.

Charlie looked at Sirius and then shook his head. "Uh, nothing." He met Sirius's eyes who shifted his glance to Remus. Charlie nodded and suddenly the room got very quiet.

Harry wondered what was keeping Dumbledore. He kept looking at the door anxiously, but then figured he would apparated like the rest of them.

"The death eaters must be coming here. What are they waiting for?" Moody said. "Once they figure out that Harry's not in the castle, surely they'll search the grounds."

"Like I said," Neville said, "they're not too smart, are they?"

Ginny agreed, "I would have thought they were better organized."

Harry shrugged. "Look who's leading them," he said. "Lucius Malfoy is so arrogant, but he doesn't know his top from his bottom.

"They are good at bullying, but clearly they can't function without direction," Neville said.

No one seemed to agree on anything except to wait. Harry's irritation grew as each second ticked by. He had to do something or go crazy. Finally, he grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her outside. None of the others noticed that he had left. He pulled her into Hagrid gigantic pumpkin garden and out of frustration, or for whatever reason he kissed her soundly. At first, Ginny was surprised at his aggression and struggled, but he put his arms around her and pulled her close, kissing her hair, her cheeks, eyes, and finally, much more softly, he kissed her lips. His lips were eager, but gently, silently begging her until she responded in kind.

He had no idea what was going on in her head; he didn't care. The only thing in the whole world at that moment he needed was her warmth and strength filling him up. He could do anything now and he was willing to die for one more kiss.

He broke away and both were breathless. Ginny's eyes were glazed over with a passion he had never seen before. This moment was perfect even if it wasn't going to last.

"I couldn't take another minute of them in there," he confessed. "I thought if I didn't hold you, I would die. Not real good timing, but if we're going into battle I wanted you one more time."

Ginny put her hand on his chest and sighed. "I know exactly how you feel." She giggled. "I felt really guilty about wanting to kiss you with everything going on."

"It may be our last time together," he said, stroking her hair away from her eyes. "I reckon I can face anything now." He saw the sad look in her eyes and he kissed her again.

"Harry," she said. "No matter what happens today, I want you to know that I love you. And I want to thank you."

He looked confused. "Thank me? For what?" he asked.

"For saving my life."

He shook his head. "No," he said, kissing her forehead. "You saved me. You gave me a reason to fight."

They held each other, neither wanting to say anything more. Finally, they kissed one more time. "Ginny, I don't know what's going to happen today," he cleared his throat, "but no matter what happens remember I will always love you."

Ginny nodded, "And I love you."

"We'd better get back inside before they start without us," he said, trying to make her smile.

They started arm in arm toward Hagrid's hut. Suddenly off to their left, they heard a very loud pop and right before them two figures appeared before them. Harry recognized Professor Snape; he had a leather satchel slung across his chest and he was holding on to a figure that had slumped on the ground. Snape looked up and cried, "Help me, Harry, Professor Dumbledore's been badly hurt. I think he's dead."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Harry and Ginny rushed over to Snape's side to help him with Professor Dumbledore. Harry had never seen Snape look so anguished.

"Let's get him inside," Ginny said, as Harry tried to pull Severus away.

"No!" cried Snape. "I have him." He smoothed Dumbledore's hair and spoke into his ear. "Albus, please, I'm so sorry. Forgive me."

Harry was taken aback at what he had just witnessed. He wasn't sure if Ginny had heard Snape, but he didn't think so. She was concerned about getting him inside. Snape had Dumbledore in his arms and he was weeping like a child. Harry couldn't do anything but watch.

Dumbledore did not move or react. Harry was sure that he was dead, but Snape wouldn't release him. _What had happened to him? And why was Professor Snape so inconsolable? _

Everyone in Hagrid's hut heard the sound and spilled out the door to find out what was going on. Sirius looked at Snape crying over Dumbledore's body and sniffed. "I knew it," he whispered to himself. "I knew he would kill him."

Snape looked up and gave Sirius such an anguished looked that he hung his head, not wanting to meet his eye; he was suddenly ashamed of what he had been thinking.

Bill touched Snape's arm gingerly. "It's all right," he said. "We'll take him inside."

Once Dumbledore was inside, they laid him on Hagrid's enormous bed. His face was ashen, but he had a serene look. His left hand was black like it had been dunked in ink and his left cheek was swollen. They realized at once that Dumbledore was dead.

No one moved for the longest time. No one knew what to say or do. Snape stayed at his side and wouldn't move so that Moody or any of the rest of them could examine his body.

Harry felt disconnected as he looked at Dumbledore's body. He was conflicted because he felt he was just getting to know him and now he knew he never would. There was so much he could have learned and he did seem genuinely interested in helping Harry fulfill his destiny. Now it was too late; he'd never learn the answers to his burning questions.

"What happened?" Moody asked. He had always been suspicious of Snape's motives for joining the Order; he thought he might still be a spy for Voldemort, but his angst was so very genuine that he was beginning to believe he'd been wrong.

"He felt bad about denying the horcruxes. He kept saying he could have ended this so much sooner if only he'd believed," Snape began. He smoothed Dumbledore's beard and straightened his robes. "He told me he knew where at least four of them were and he was going to find the rest."

"The rest?" Remus said. "How many were there? My God."

Snape pulled the satchel over this head and spilled the contents on the bed beside him. They were plain ordinary objects. A book, a ring, a cup, and a necklace; nothing to get excited about, Harry thought.

Harry picked up the book; it looked like a journal of some sort. It was old and leather bound and there was an interesting claw piercing it. The book looked like it had been bleeding red ink. He made a face and threw the book back with the other articles.

Snape picked up the book. "This was the first one he found. He told me this was given to him."

Ginny blinked back her tears as she looked at the book. "I've seen that before. It was Tom Riddle's diary. Someone gave it to me and it was so creepy I threw it away. I wonder how it got stabbed like that. Is that blood?"

Moody picked up the book and sniffed the dried red ooze. He wrinkled his nose. "Could be blood," he stated. "Smells of something else, like burnt something. Hmm." He dipped his finger in it and put his finger in his mouth. He spat it out. "Hmm," he said again. "Interesting."

Harry raised an eyebrow as he and Ginny made a face. That was something he definitely would never do. Harry turned back to Professor Snape who was still fussing over Dumbledore's body.

Molly Weasley sat next to Snape and placed her hand gingerly on his shoulder. "Severus, can you tell us what happened to Albus?"

"Nagini," he whispered. He cleared his throat and wiped away his tears. "Voldemort's pet." He tone was filled with disdain. "Albus was trying to draw the damn thing out because he thought the snake was a horcrux and had to be destroyed. I argued with him and he became distracted and the snake attacked him. He struck his hand." Snape picked up Dumbledore's hand and turned it over. There were several small puncture marks on his palm. "He was in so much pain; his hand turned black and he started to seize. I cut off the head and then cut the snake into three pieces but it didn't die; each piece grew a head and started after us. We were able to escape when I created a diversion. He told me to come here and not go to the castle. His last words to me were, 'Harry can kill him once you destroy the rest'. I assumed he meant the horcruxes. I have to go back and destroy the snakes."

Snape stood up. "I have to do that now."

"But how?" asked Remus. "How are we supposed to destroy the horcruxes?"

"I don't know," he said. "He never told me."

"It must be in the book," Harry said suddenly. He ran to the table and picked up the book. He flipped through the pages quickly until he came upon a side note written by hand. "Basilisk venom and Fiendfyre, whatever that is," he said.

"Cursed fire," Charlie said absently. "Basilisk venom," he repeated puffing out his cheeks. "Where the hell do we get Basilisk venom?" he asked.

Ginny's eyes lit up. "Harry, how did you kill the basilisk?"

"I found a sword and I kind of just ran it through its head."

"What sword?" Remus asked.

Harry shrugged. "It was down there lying next to Ginny."

Ginny shook her head. "I have no idea. I don't remember much about the whole thing."

"Do you know what happened to the sword afterward?"

"Oh right!" Harry remembered. "I saw it again later in Dumbledore's office."

The adults looked at each other. "The Sword of Gryffindor," they said together.

"Is it magical?" Harry asked.

"No," Remus said, "but it is goblin made." The adults nodded knowingly.

Harry had no idea what that meant. "So?"

"So, it would have absorbed any of the basilisk's venom. We can destroy the horcruxes with the sword."

"Oh," said Harry. "Well, then. We have to get to the castle and get the sword. "

"That may prove a little difficult since Hogwarts is under siege," Charlie pointed out.

"We could try '_Accio!'_" Bill suggested.

"Give it a try," said Sirius.

"No wait," said Severus. "I'll go. I owe it Albus to finish what he started."

"I'll go with you," Harry volunteered.

"Absolutely not," Snape said in his most professor voice. "You're going to have to kill Voldemort; we don't need you dying before you get the chance." He started toward the door. "Bury Albus in the Forbidden Forest," he said. "He would have liked that."

"You're coming back here, right?" Remus asked.

Snape smiled mysteriously. "Of course."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Snape took a deep breath and stood up. He started gathering the objects he'd put on the bed, but Sirius stopped him.

"Leave them here," he insisted. "We'll destroy them when you get back with the sword."

Severus shook his head. "I don't know if I can make it back here. It's better if I destroy them when I get the chance."

"They're going to try to stop you," Sirius insisted.

"He's right," Moody said. "At least take someone with you."

Charlie, who was already itching for a fight, stood up. "I'll go with you," he said.

Snape stared at him for the longest time. Harry was ready to believe he wasn't going allow him to come, but finally he nodded. Charlie grabbed the satchel and grinned.

"Be careful," said Molly, hugging her son. "Don't do anything stupid."

Charlie kissed his mother's cheek. "You know me."

"That's what I'm saying," she said.

"I'm going, too," said Ginny.

"No!" Harry and the rest of the Weasley's shouted at once.

Ginny gave him a cool look. "We're all going to have to fight," she said.

"Then let me come with you," Harry said.

Ginny shook her head. "You'll go when the time is right. Right now is not that time. We've got a lot of things to do so you _can_ win. Trust me, Harry, I'll be back."

Whether or not it was the smartest move was certainly debatable, but it was the boldest thing she'd ever done. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry and kissed him right in front of her parents and most of her brothers. Harry forgot where and with whom he was; his mind whirling. Finally, he heard the grumbling and when he opened his eyes, he wasn't sure if the Weasley's were going to let Voldemort get a chance at him, they looked like they were going to come after him first.

"Sorry, Mum," Ginny said, her face reddening. "I guess Harry and I have something to tell you when this is all over."

Harry was very glad at that moment that they did have the death eaters and Voldemort to fight. He blushed, too and nodded.

"Better get going," Snape said. Harry was grateful he brought the others back to the mission at hand. Snape, headed for the door followed by Charlie, Ginny, Neville, Ron, Hermione, and the other students from Hogwarts. Severus stopped at the door. He looked at Harry and paused. "Potter," he said. "I need to speak to you before I go. I'm afraid I won't have the chance to tell you later. Would you step outside with me?"

Harry and the others looked confused, but he nodded and followed the professor out the door. The others stood several feet away from them, watching them curiously. He led Harry away from Hagrid's hut toward the forest.

Snape looked very nervous. He started to say something several times, but he seemed unsatisfied with what he was going to say. Finally, he took a deep breath. "Did you know that I knew your mother before we went to Hogwarts?" he asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Your mother and I lived in the same neighborhood and we were close friends. She was always very kind to me and I loved her deeply."

Harry couldn't believe what Snape was saying to him. _Snape, in love with his mother?_

Severus smiled at Harry's expression. "Yes, I was in love with your mother and she loved me as well. I thought we would be married, but I did something that drove her away and she went with your father instead."

Harry wanted to ask what he'd done, but he didn't want to push his luck. Snape looked like what he was telling him was killing him, so he stood silently, watching him.

"Afterward," Snape said, clearing his throat, "I was heartbroken and I chose the other path and became a death eater. All I wanted was revenge against your father for taking Lily away from me. The sad part was, it wasn't until much later I realized that he didn't take her away from me, I pushed her away and she had nowhere else to go. I will regret that until the day I die.

"When Voldemort found out that you were the one who could destroy him, I went to your mother and told her that Voldemort was planning to kill you. She begged me to save you, but to be honest, I didn't care about saving you, I only wanted to protect Lily. In the end, I couldn't and I promised that I would protect you."

"What are you saving, Professor?" Harry asked. He already knew what he was going to say, but he wanted Snape to say it out loud.

"You know," Snape said, bowing his head very low. "You already know."

"Say it!" Harry said, angrily.

"I was there that night, with Voldemort. I watched him as he killed your father and I watched Lily begging him to spare your life; she begged me to stop him; to save her child. And right before he pointed his wand at your mother's heart and uttered the killing curse, she looked me in the eyes and I promised her I protect Lily Potter's son.

"Voldemort laughed at us. I thought I was next, but he turned his wand on you. My grief prevented me from acting as quickly as I should have, but I pulled out my wand as he pointed the wand at you. There was an explosion and the house disappeared around us. Voldemort cried out and then he disappeared. I was sure you were dead; as dead as my Lily. I ran to her and I kissed her good bye.

"I found you amidst the rubble of what used to be your house and I couldn't believe your were alive. I sent a patronus to Dumbledore, telling him what happened. He convinced me that I should let everyone think I was still a death eater. I agreed, but I was committed to making sure you remained safe and alive."

Harry stared at Severus without speaking. He honestly didn't know what to say. He had watched his parents die and didn't do anything to stop Voldemort? But could he have stopped him?

"Harry," Snape said finally. "I need to finish this, for Lily. I wanted you to know the whole story. I understand if you hate me, but you have to kill Voldemort, and I will do everything I can to help you. I must destroy the horcruxes so you can kill him. I won't fail you."

He nodded numbly. Snape was going to die and Harry knew that; they both knew it. He wasn't going to stop him either. The end was coming soon and Harry had to complete what he was meant to do. Snape was a part of that as well. He reached out and hugged him. "Do what you have to do," he said, releasing him and turning away.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Harry walked back inside Hagrid's hut. "He's waiting for you," he told the group who were waiting to go up to the castle. Ginny squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "I'll tell you later. Just be very, very careful. I will be there right beside you as soon as I can."

Ginny nodded and took the others outside. Everyone else in the room was watching Harry trying to figure out what Snape told him. His expression was masked.

"I think it's time for me to join the fight," he said finally. "We have what we need and I know Snape will destroy the horcruxes when he can. I don't want to put off the fight any longer."

They were still looking at him. Moody looked like he was about to say something, but Harry continued. "This is not the end, but we have to make a stand now. If we don't do it now, we'll lose our edge."

"But what about Voldemort?" Arthur asked.

"I wouldn't worry about him. So, are you ready?"

The only ones who looked even half-way ready to go to the castle were Remus and Bill. Arthur was concerned that they would be outnumbered, but Molly chided him with the fact that there were more children ready to fight than the better trained adults. Harry nodded in agreement.

"The longer we wait, the worse it will get. We have to go now!"

Before the rest of them made it to the door, the door swung open and there stood the Weasley twins, Fred and George.

"Sorry it took us so long to get back," Fred said.

"But we've been doing some recognizance," George said.

"From the air," Fred finished.

"How does it look?" Harry and Moody said at the same time. Moody looked at Harry; the boy looked like he was taking over, he thought.

Fred and George looked from Harry to Moody, trying to decide who was in charge. Finally George shrugged and turned to Harry. "There are about a hundred centaurs watching from the tree line. They don't look like they're doing anything but waiting."

"Did you see Hagrid?" Harry asked.

Fred shook his head. "No, we didn't, but there seemed to be a lot of movement in the trees. That could have been him."

"What about the castle?"

"Just noise. No one's outside on the grounds. A couple of explosions and a lot of loud voices, some crying."

"Oh dear," Molly said with an anxious look on her face.

"Any sign of Voldemort?"

"Voldemort?" Fred looked at him curiously. "As in the dark lord?"

Harry nodded.

"Umm, no."

"Well, then we're about to head up to the castle to run the death eaters off. You coming?"

"Absolutely!" the twins said together.

Molly looked like she was going to say something but she held her tongue.

"Professor Snape has already gone in with some others, including Ginny and your brothers, Ron and Charlie."

"Charlie's here?" Fred said, smiling. "I'm glad he isn't going to miss any of the action."

Harry let Moody lead the adults. He prayed they knew what they were doing. He thought the first thing they needed to do was make sure the students in the Great Hall were safe. The death eaters might just be arrogant enough to only leave one watching them. Once they got to the castle, Harry noticed that no one seemed to be guarding anything. It looked more like a waiting game. He thought they were waiting for him. Oh well, he thought, we shouldn't keep them waiting.

Remus was anxious to get to the Great Hall as well, so Harry followed him. There was a lot of crying coming from the Great Hall as well as growling. Remus turned absolutely white as he started for the door. Harry steadied him with a reassuring smile and a nod. His wand at the ready, Harry opened the door loudly and the hall erupted in screams. Fenrir Greyback was on the opposite end of the hall, while two masked death eaters where guarding the door. Remus took care of one of the death eaters and charged the large werewolf. Harry thought Remus barely looked human as he went for the man's throat. He was a lot stronger than he looked because he knocked Greyback down on the ground. Both men were growling and it looked like they were tearing each other to bits. Harry signaled the students to move quickly out the door. Some of the Slytherins were reluctant to move, but most joined the Hufflepuffs and ran to the door.

Harry couldn't believe only three death eaters had been guarding the students. He couldn't possibly be that lucky, he thought, shaking his head. The students were quite unnerved but behaved and quieted down when Harry told them to.

Fred volunteered, along with Nymphadora Tonks, to get the children safely to Hogsmeade. Fred knew of a secret passageway within the castle that led straight to the wizards' town where the other Hogwarts' students were waiting.

"Everything is going to be all right," he assured them.

Harry left Remus and Sirius to fight Greyback while he alone went upstairs to the headmaster's quarters. He knew he would find Snape there and he wanted to help him. It was painfully quiet as he slipped up the stairs. He wondered if the battle had been a ruse all along. As he turned the corner where he knew Professor Umbridge's office was, he heard loud shouting. It wasn't a battle, it was an argument.

Quietly Harry put on his invisibility cloak and then pushed opened the door. To his great surprise he found Professor Snape involved in a escalating argument with Bellatrix LaStrange and Rodolfus LaStrange. Bellatrix had the Sword of Gryffindor and it looked like she was about to run him through with the sword. She had at pointed at Snape, but Snape batted it down angrily.

"Stop this nonsense now," the Professor said. "I told you I would get you Potter and kill Dumbledore for the sword. I've done both. Don't go back on your word." He was impatient.

Bellatrix's cruel mouth turned into a smug smile. "Severus, you'll have your sword when I get Potter. Besides how can I know that you've killed Dumbledore? What proof do you have?"

Severus huffed impatiently. "I told you where you could find him; he's lying in Hagrid's shack.

"And where is Potter?" she asked coldly.

"I'm right here," Harry said, throwing off the cloak. He had his wand aimed at Rodolfus LaStrange and before Bellatrix could point her wand, Snape shot her a paralyzing curse. At the very same time Harry hexed Rodolfus with the "_Expelliarmus curse" _throwing him back into the hard wall.

"Well," said Harry. "That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be." He picked up the sword from the floor where she had dropped the sword.

"Yes," said Snape. "A little too easy, wouldn't you say?"

Harry agreed. "Let's take advantage of it while we can." He handed the sword to Snape. "Are you going to destroy the horcruxes now?"

Snape nodded, taking the sword.

"Where's Ginny?"

Without a beat, Snape said, "The Astronomy Tower. She's waiting for you there. Hurry. I'll be up there shortly."

"You'll be all right?" he asked. Harry didn't wait for his answer. He grabbed his invisibility cloak on the way out the door.

The Astronomy Tower was better protected. Ginny was there but she, along with Neville, Hermione, Ron and Luna were strung up, guarded by sixteen masked death eaters. Charlie was on the ground, struggling and swearing loudly as an unusually large death eater had him pinned down.

"Ah, Potter," a voice from behind him proclaimed, "you came."

Harry turned around and was facing Lucius Malfoy. He had a smug look on his face. "They're not really good fighters, you know; your little friends. Some of them just didn't make it at all. A waste of time, really."

"Let them go, Malfoy. It's me you want." Harry said.

Lucius sighed dramatically. "Oh, I don't want you at all. It's the Dark Lord who wants you. I'm to take you to him."

Ginny knew that Harry would sacrifice himself for her and the others. "Don't do it, Harry. Please."

"Be quiet," one of the masked death eaters commanded, shooting a cruciatius curse at her. Ginny tried not to cry out, but Harry knew she was in excruciating pain.

"You better not hurt her," he warned.

The other death eaters, except Malfoy, laughed.

"You come with us; we'll let your little friends go. You have my word."

"What makes you think I'd trust you?" he said.

Malfoy sighed. "Or we could do it the fun way," he said. He pointed his wand at Ginny.

"No! All right, I'll go with you. Don't hurt her. Don't hurt any of them."

Malfoy moved quickly, grabbing Harry by his shirt, pulling him in. "You could have had it all," he sneered. "Now you're just going to die."

Harry knocked his hand away. "Let's get this over with," he said.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Harry was surprised that he and Lucius did not apparate to the location. They were covered in a misty fog and the Astronomy Tower and its inhabitants disappeared. The fog became thicker and thicker until he was unable to see Malfoy or his hand in front of him. The smell of the fog was sickly sweet and it caused him to cough and his ears to ring. Was he being poisoned? He couldn't find his wand, but he looked down and his wand was still in his hand.

Lucius Malfoy's face came into focus again as the fog began to dissipate. Harry didn't know where he was, but he wasn't at Hogwarts anymore.

Malfoy grabbed his hand and held it tightly as if he would run away. Harry tried to shake him off, but Lucius took his wand away and wouldn't let go of his hand. He led him down a long corridor, dragged him actually, toward the light at the end of the seemingly endless hall. The light was dim and he couldn't see what was on the walls. He thought there were portraits on the walls, but he couldn't be sure.

The room at the end of the hall was guarded by two masked death eaters. They nodded to Lucius and allowed him and Harry into the room. The room was bare except for a very large chair with a table next to it in the middle of the room. Harry thought the chair looked like a throne. That figured, he thought. Voldemort considered himself the ultimate ruler, of course he'd sit on a throne.

The table next to the chair looked woefully out of place. It looked to be cheaply made and drab next the ornate chair. There had to be a purpose for it, although Harry didn't have a clue what that purpose was. So he waited. Lucius was still holding him fast and all Harry wanted to do was to assure Malfoy that he wasn't going to run away. He wanted to meet Voldemort face to face.

"I'm not going anywhere," he told him irritably. "Besides, where would I run?"

Harry had a point, so Malfoy loosened his grip slightly. Harry was beginning to believe that death eaters were stupid; they didn't seem to have any common sense at all.

"What's going on at the castle?" Harry asked.

"We're taking care of your little friends. The battle continues."

Harry sighed and nodded. "Of course I couldn't expect you to keep your word," he said.

Lucius shrugged his shoulders slightly, dismissing him.

"Okay," Harry said after a pause, "So, where's the big guy?"

Malfoy sneered at him. "The Dark Lord will be here shortly. Are you in a hurry to die?"

"Well, I'm being bored to death," Harry said. "Anything to speed up the process."

Malfoy reached back to strike him with his walking cane, but Harry didn't flinch. He laughed at him. "I heard Voldemort was planning to make me second in command. How does that make you feel, Malfoy? I thought you were the vice dark lord."

Harry had no idea why he was being so cheeky with Malfoy. He watched him as he clench and unclenched his hand and his nostrils flared. He wanted to strike him or yell at him or something, but Harry was sure he was under strict orders not to harm a hair on his unruly head.

There was a stirring just outside the door. Malfoy snapped to attention and Harry sat down on the throne-like chair. Lucius gasped and pulled Harry out of the chair, gripping him tightly around his arm. "Get up, you insolent child," Lucius snared at him.

Now Harry was frightened. He couldn't explain why but adrenaline was pumping in his veins and he wished he could control his breathing. The last thing Harry wanted to do was to show everyone he was afraid. He felt the rushing of his heart in his ears and concentrated on slowing down the pace. He needed to remain calm. He thought of Ginny; she needed him right now. He was going to see her again, of that he was sure. He closed his eyes and pictured her beautiful smile.

Whatever was coming through the door, he was sure he'd be able to face. He took a deep breath and turned toward the door. As he expected, Lord Voldemort came gliding through the door regally. He carried a shorter version of his snake, Nagini, around his shoulders. He stroked the snake's dry head. He didn't seem to notice that Nagini had lost at least six feet of his body. In fact, the snake looked the same as it always had. Either it had grown after Snape cut it in pieces, or he had lied about it.

And there he was, walking behind his master: Severus Snape. His face was blank, but when he looked up and saw Harry, something crossed his face. Harry had been betrayed by the one person in his whole life he trusted. Now he knew Snape had killed Dumbledore without so much as a second thought, all on the orders of the dark lord. He'd lied about everything. Harry wanted nothing more than to kill him. He would kill him, he promised himself right after he killed Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort.

Harry and Snape's eyes met. There was nothing that gave him away. He had the same impassive look he always had. Harry, on the hand, couldn't hide his revulsion. He glared at him, but Snape didn't turn away.

"Ah, Harry," Voldemort spoke. Never in a million years would Harry had guessed the sound of the dark lord's voice. It was high pitched and nasally. It did not command allegiance, he thought; it was comical. This was the voice of the wickedest wizard ever created? If emotions weren't running so deep in Harry, he would have laughed at him, but he thought better of it. He had to concentrate on what needed to be done. He had three wizards to kill and he needed his wits about him.

Snape's eyes moved slightly to Lucius and shifted back quickly. He turned his head slightly as if he were telling Harry no, don't do anything. He followed his gaze and thought he understood. What was Snape up to? What was he trying to tell him?

"My spies tell me that you have decided not to join me. Is that true?" Voldemort asked.

Harry sighed heavily. "You knew all along what was going to happen. Why the games, Voldemort? I could never follow you. I'm not like your mindless followers. I have a soul."

Snape's pallor actually showed some color. Harry smiled. _Voldemort's soul._ Was there anything left of it. Maybe he had destroyed the horcruxes after all. Could Voldemort finally die? Snape's eyes shifted again, this time to Nagini. The giant snake had to be destroyed before Harry could kill Voldemort. This time Snape did nod ever so slightly. If he had the sword of Gryffindor, Snape could kill Nagini, thus destroying the final horcrux. This was going to be impossible, thought Harry. Would Snape have the courage to do it? Would he betray Voldemort?

Just then, Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry. He absently threw the snake off his shoulders and it landed at Snape's feet. Here was his chance to destroy the final horcrux. Harry looked into Snape's eyes again quickly, but turned his attention to Voldemort.

"What?" Harry said. "No fair fight? You're just going to kill me? I thought you were a better man than that. Shall I fall to my knees so you can execute me properly?" He stood tall and proud. "Make it quick," he said defiantly.

Voldemort laughed his high-pitched evil laugh and began to utter the killing curse. But before he could let the words form, Snape pulled out the sword from his robes and faster than anyone believed possible, he beheaded the giant snake. Voldemort turned and loosed the curse he had intended for Harry on Snape. As Severus crumbled to the ground, dead where he stood, Voldemort let out a blood curdling scream and ran toward his precious Nagini.

Lucius was too stunned to move. He couldn't believe what just happened. Severus Snape had betrayed the dark lord. Had he been a traitor all this time?

Harry rammed Lucius and grabbed his wand. He ran out the door as quickly as he could. He knew he had a little less than a few seconds before they would be after him and he wanted to get as far away as he could. He hit the guard outside the door with a stunning curse and sprinted back up the long hall. Having no idea where he was, he stopped and thought of a place he could apparate to; far away from Voldemort and the death eaters. He'd find his way back to Hogwarts as soon as he could. Suddenly he thought of the Forbidden Forest and disapparated with a loud pop. He prayed no one was following him, but he could be sure.

Today was not the day that he would face Voldemort. He had so much preparation before he was ready. Not today. But soon, he said to himself. The day would come when he was ready and thanks to Snape, he would be able to kill the wizard who killed his parents. He thought about the man who'd given his life to save him. He couldn't believe he doubted him for that brief moment. He felt sad for the loss, but they both knew that it was his fate. He had sacrificed his life to make amends. He promised himself that he would find Snape's body and bring it back to bury him next to Dumbledore.

He had to return to the castle and fight the death eaters. He would not kill Voldemort today, but now he needed to stand and fight with his friends.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

He landed somewhere near the edge of the Forbidden Forest with one loud "pop". He scrambled to the edge of the tree line where he saw the centaurs watching in silence as the fight made it to the outside of the castle. Harry bowed his head slightly acknowledging the centaur leader and he returned the salute.

He had to get to the castle to make sure Ginny was still alive. What if she was dead? He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her.

Professors Flitwick, McGonagall, and Trelawney were battling death eaters and looked to Harry like they had them on the run.

His wand at the ready, Harry ran as fast as he could toward the castle. He was not surprised to see Bellatrix battling with Molly. Bellatrix sneered at him when she saw him and Molly took full advantage, landing a stinging curse that incapacitated her completely. Harry watched in awe as Neville Longbottom charged hitting her with the cruciatius curse over and over as she lay writhing on the ground. Arthur and Charlie pulled him away. Neville got in the last blow, kicking Bellatrix in the head and stomach and finally spitting on her.

"That's for my parents!" he screamed at her. He tried to land another blow, but Charlie managed to sling him on the ground away from her.

"She's done for, mate," Charlie reassured him.

Harry waved to him, smiling broadly. "Way to go, Neville! Are you sure you aren't a Slytherin?"

Neville, still shaking from the ordeal, broke into a very large smile. "Sometimes, Harry," he said waving and then laughed. He turned and started back into the castle with a renewed determination.

Charlie, Arthur and Molly stopped in their tracks and stared at Harry. Harry just gave them a cheery wave and followed Neville back into the castle. Arthur and Molly looked at each other. They didn't understand Harry's attitude. What had he meant?

As soon as Harry got inside, he looked around to assess what was going on. He expected to see Lucius Malfoy again but not very soon. He was quite certain that Voldemort wouldn't let him leave without some kind of punishment. The thought cheered him slightly.

"Neville," Harry called, "have you seen Ginny?"

Neville shook his head and ran into the Great Hall where most of the fighting was still taking place. Harry followed him and was surprised to see that Remus was still battling Fenrir. They were tangled in a death match; neither of them conceding an inch. Both were worn out and bleeding, but Remus refused to quit.

The last time Harry saw Ginny was in the Astronomy Tower; he prayed that she wasn't there as he climbed to the tower, taking two and three steps at a time. He hoped that she had been freed as Neville had and was somewhere safe. But Harry knew that she probably was in the middle of the battle; the thought scaring the life out of him and filling him with pride at the same time.

"Harry Potter!" a voice from behind him called. He spun around quickly to find Luna leaning against the wall. Her face was bloody and starting to bruise. "I'm glad to see you."

"Luna, are you all right?"

She nodded, holding a cloth against her swelling cheek. "More than all right. I am worried about Ginny, though. Draco's father was just here and he took her away."

The color from Harry's face disappeared in an instant. "Is she okay?"

"I think so. He was very angry. He told me to tell you that he'd see you in the headmaster's office. He's waiting there for you."

Without another word, Harry took off running toward Professor Dumbledore's office. He decided he couldn't go in there wand blazing because Malfoy would have expected that and would have Ginny in his direct line of fire. Instead he went to his office warily and knocked on the door. The door opened by itself and he cautiously pushed the door open.

Stepping inside, he saw that Malfoy had Ginny; one arm around her and his wand pointed at her head. Lucius Malfoy looked extremely angry and Harry knew that if he wanted Ginny alive, he'd have to refrain from any cheeky comments. Harry looked into Ginny's eyes and tried to tell her that everything was going all right. Ginny was clearly frightened, but she smiled and dipped her head slightly.

Harry noticed two red whelps across Lucius's pale face. No doubt he had felt Voldemort's wrath.

"I'm sorry," Harry said humbly. "I'm sorry Voldemort punished you for something I did."

Lucius eyed him suspiciously, relaxing his grasp on Ginny slightly.

"I know it wasn't your fault. I'm too headstrong for my own good. Look, I'll go back with you if you'll just let Ginny go."

"It's too late for that, Potter," Lucius spat, holding Ginny tighter.

"Malfoy," he began, "Ginny's not a threat to you. Neither am I. We're the same age as Draco. Please let her go."

Harry had no idea what he was saying; he only wanted to keep talking to distract Malfoy. He doubted seriously that his comparison to Draco would have any effect at all on Lucius, but he had to try.

"How dare you even speak his name," Lucius sneered. "Leave Draco out of this. At least he knows the right path. He would have chosen to follow the dark lord, even if we hadn't encouraged it."

"Is that what this is about? Are you angry because Voldemort chose me instead of Draco?"

Malfoy shook his head vehemently. "You rejected him."

"Of course I did because he wanted me for all the wrong reasons. I can't believe you're not happy with my decision. No one expected me to choose the dark path. I don't even think Voldemort believed it," he said calmly. Harry took a deep breath and held it for the longest time. Exhaling, he dropped his wand to his side. "May I ask you something?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to Snape's, uh? What happened to Snape?" he asked.

"The dark lord had his revenge," was all Lucius would say.

Harry shook his head sadly. He imagined that Voldemort had destroyed Snape's body and not in a pleasant way. "I would have liked to bury him here at Hogwarts. He would have liked that."

Lucius laughed cruelly. "There's nothing left to bury."

Ginny closed her eyes and hung her head. She started to struggle a bit, but Malfoy held her tightly. She wanted to comfort Harry because she knew that Snape was the only adult that Harry truly trusted. She didn't understand their relationship because she never trusted him, but she trusted Harry.

"I'm sorry," she mouthed.

The corners of Harry's mouth turned up slightly for a moment. "So now what?" he asked looking back at Lucius.

"I want you to tell me what Snape was doing."

Harry shrugged. "No idea. I suppose he didn't like the snake very much and killed it. It is dead, isn't it?"

"Of course it's death," he snapped. "You saw what happened."

Harry nodded. "Yes, I think that's what I saw, but with magic one can never be too sure. What happened after I left?"

Lucius wasn't about to tell him what Voldemort did to him after Harry escaped. "This isn't about what you want, Potter," he said scathingly. "Where are they?"

"Where are what?" Harry asked.

"The objects that Dumbledore collected," he said impatiently.

Harry toyed with the idea of playing dumb, but he didn't want to risk getting Malfoy angrier than he already was and he didn't want to see Ginny get hurt. "I'm pretty sure they are here in this room," he said.

"Find them," Lucius said, readjusting his wand and grip on Ginny.

"Okay, okay. Let's not do anything rash."

Harry realized that Lucius had no idea what the objects contained. He was sure Voldemort didn't tell him anything about the horcruxes. He was only ordered to bring them back to him. Harry hoped that Snape was able to destroy the rest of them.

"Please release Ginny," Harry pleaded. "I'll help you find them. I'll do anything you want."

"I don't think so," he said. "You're going to find the objects and you are going to give them to me."

"Sure, absolutely. I don't know how many there are and I'm not sure exactly what I'm looking for. Do you?"

Harry remembered seeing the objects that Snape had at Hagrid's hut and he knew that he took them with him when he returned to the castle. Snape didn't have a lot of time, so if he had destroyed them, he didn't have much time to hide the evidence. Harry began looking around for the obvious hiding places.

"Do you mind if Ginny helps us look?" Harry asked politely. "I'm sure you're in a hurry to get back to Voldemort."

Lucius gave him a soured look and released Ginny. Harry grabbed her so fast in fact that Lucius didn't see the exchange.

"Go get help," he whispered and with quick motion threw the invisibility cloth over her head. Harry opened the door, but Lucius, who finally came to his senses, threw Harry a painful hex. Harry wasn't sure if Ginny had made it out the door before Malfoy slammed it shut. If she didn't make it out, Harry knew she was smart enough not to bring attention to herself and she would be able to escape as soon as she could.

Harry rubbed the pain in his chest and head from the hex. His head was still smarting as he focused in on Lucius's angry face.

"Do you seriously have a death wish?" he asked.

"No, I don't," Harry said defiantly. "But I would gladly risk my life for the people I love." He looked at Lucius and sighed. "Would you?"

"Naturally," he said, sneering again. "I would die for the Dark Lord."

"I feel sorry for you. You'd die for someone who only considers you the means to an end?" He shook his head sadly. "Do you love Voldemort or do you fear him?"

Lucius ignored the question. "Get to work, Potter. Find the objects." Malfoy pushed him toward the center of the room.

"Find them yourself," he said. "You have nothing to bargain with."

Suddenly the door flew opened and Sirius Black, along with Charlie and George Weasley rushed into the room, stunning Lucius with a powerful spell. Ginny pushed through her brothers and fell into Harry's arms while the others secured Malfoy.

"Hey you," Harry said, holding her lovingly, stroking her hair. "You rescued me."

"Hey yourself. And yeah, but I'm really annoyed with you, Harry," she said half laughing. "I could have saved your sorry butt a lot sooner if you hadn't thrown me out the door."

"Sorry, instincts, I guess."

"Next time, trust me, Potter."

"Next time." He hugged her tightly and smiled.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded.

"The fight's over," Charlie said. "We're rounding up the death eaters. Finally someone from the Ministry of Magic showed up. They're getting a one way ticket to Azkaban."

"Brilliant," said Harry. "So, have you convinced Fudge that Voldemort's back?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, but at least it's still illegal to be a death eater."

"Well," Harry began. "Soon everyone's going to know that he's back. I hope they're ready."


	34. Chapter 34

Epilogue

Harry and Ginny watched as the security detachment from the Ministry of Magic rounded up the death eaters who'd been injured in the battle. He hadn't seen Remus since he'd watch him fight Fenrir Greyback and he didn't know the outcome.

There were minor injuries on both sides, mostly from the debris of falling stone and painful curses. The death eaters apparently got the worse end of the deal. Harry was most proud of the students who fought bravely. No one had expected them to fight, but they did. He was glad the adults came through, but he was not as impressed with them. He still held the slightest grudge, but they had helped out and the battle would have no doubt gone the other way without their help.

He found out later, after the death eaters had been taken away that Fenrir Greyback was dead, but so was Remus. He had fought to the bitter end. Remus had died, he found out much later, to avenge those children who'd been killed or maimed by a sadistic werewolf. The werewolf who'd turned him. Sirius told him that Remus had died happy and that was the most important thing.

Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge was not convinced at first that Voldemort was back in the flesh, but after "interrogating" the prisoners, he adopted a more open mind. He wrote a special decree proclaiming that death eaters and anyone associated with you-know-who were considered enemies of the state and any force necessary to apprehend them was authorized. He placed a detachment of Aurors in every wizard community to protect and serve the citizens. Harry thought this was too little too later, but at least they had the death eaters on the defensive.

There was a grand funeral for Dumbledore, of course, and absolutely nothing for Severus Snape. Dumbledore wasn't buried in the Forbidden Forest like the others had recommended. He was buried in the official cemetery at the Ministry where their honored are laid to rest.

Harry and Ginny made their own memorial to Severus hidden away in the forest. They decided when they got married, they'd name one of their children after him. Severus had destroyed the horcruxes just like he'd promised, giving Harry an advantage when he would finally face Voldemort. No one else trusted Snape; they still believed that he had betrayed Dumbledore. Only Harry and Ginny believed.

When school finally ended for the year, Sirius invited Harry to live with him. He had a lot of making up to do and he worked hard to prove to Harry that he was worthy. It took a long time before Harry trusted him, but in the end they became a family.

Finding Ginny had been a part of Harry's destiny, even more so than him destined to fight Voldemort. She gave him courage and support and more love than he thought his heart could hold. She completed him and it was never a question of "if" they had a future together, it was a certainty, just as certain as night followed day.

Another certainty was that one day Harry would face Voldemort and they would fight to the death. That day would come soon when Harry was ready, but right now he was safe. He had the love of his life, and he finally was surrounded by real friends and family. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was no longer alone.

**A/N: This is the final chapter to the story. It went on for a lot longer than it was meant to, but I've enjoyed the feedback and comments very much. You may get the idea that "something is missing" and I apologize for that, but there will not be a sequel. Thank you for your kindness and patience as I wrote a story that was ****way**** over my head. Love to you all, Rita.**


End file.
